A fairytale wedding
by millimorphasis
Summary: Adam and Fiona plan their wedding. I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI
1. Another trip to New York

Note: Story number two. If you haven't read "Love doesn't die" you should read it before you read this one. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Adam and Fiona were on a plane to New York to visit and decide on the church and reception hall. Laura Coyne had put a lot of time and energy in to helping them scout locations. Fiona suspected Laura was enjoying planning the wedding more than her and Adam were.<p>

"Did your mom say how many places we are visiting this weekend?" Adam asks  
>Fiona was typing away on her I-phone. Adam already knew it was Holly J she was talking to. He waited until she was done and kept his eyes on her.<p>

"What?" She laughed when she realized he was waiting for a reply

"I was talking to you but you didn't even notice" he chuckles.

"I'm sorry I was telling Holly J I need her to find some people in New York that can finish the rest of the wedding party's attire. I cannot personally make all of it myself. So I'm just making your tux and my dress" she smiles  
>Adam slides his hand underneath Fiona's and interlocks their fingers.<p>

"Nice way to keep me off of the phone" she jokes

"If I wanted to keep you off of the phone this wouldn't be how i'd do it" he grins  
>Fiona giggles<br>Adam then continued "who's meeting us at the airport?"

"Your favorite troublemaker" Fiona jokes

"Awesome, can't wait to see Declan"

"Hey, no strip clubs this time" Fiona states. He could tell she was serious.  
>Adam didn't answer, he just looked out of the plane window. He still felt bad about that trip to the strip club but Declan was just trying to show him a good time.<p>

"Adam?" She said barely above a whisper

"Yeah"

"Why are you so quiet?"

He calmly responded "I just think I shouldn't be the one you say that to. It wasn't my idea, and it's not like I wanted to stay there when I realized where we were"  
>Adam paused then continued "maybe you should take Holly J to a strip club to get back at him"<br>Fiona raised an eyebrow "now that's an idea!" she said enthusiastically

"Wait, no I was joking. I wasn't serious" Adam quickly said once he realized she was excited at the thought.

-mmmmm-

When they arrived at the airport they immediately saw Holly J and Declan waiting for them.

"D!" Adam shouted  
>Declan's face lit up when he saw Adam.<p>

"You would think these two are in love" Holly J joked as she hugged Fiona.

"Jealous?" Adam joked in return

"Of your bro-mance?" Holly J laughed  
>Adam and Declan had a serious bro-mance going. Anytime Declan was in Canada he made sure to make time for Adam. The same was when Adam visited New York with Fiona. They would jump at any opportunity to get the girls to go out so they could hang out together. Truthfully, it was cute. Adam never had much in common with Drew so he never really spent much time with him. With Declan it was like having the kind of brother he always wanted.<p>

-mmmmm-

Laura had their schedule jam packed. The three of them visited about four different hotels before they decided on having the reception at the four seasons hotel. It was Laura's favorite and once the couple saw it they instantly fell in love with the decor.

"You know this place isn't as huge as we wanted so you'll have to limit who you invite" Adam stated looking in Fiona's direction.  
>She was admiring the bar area.<p>

"That's fine, it's worth it" Fiona smiled

"Ok, so can I book this place?" Laura questioned with an eager grin

"This is definitely our place" Adam said.

Laura sped off happily. Fiona was right, Laura was completely enjoying planning this wedding. Laura had picked out the flowers and food already. Fiona was appreciative of the help. It helped her focus on the important things like making her wedding dress.

"Your mom is loving this" Adam says as he wraps his arms around Fiona's waist from behind.

"Well, with Declan's wedding Holly J did most of the planning so she didn't get to help much. She loves this kind of stuff"

"I love your mom. She's great for doing all of this." He smiles

"You are so sweet for saying that"

"I mean it. You know... if your mom was single I..."  
>Fiona quickly cut him off<br>"Adam! You're so gross!" She laughs


	2. Saturday night dinner

Since decididing on a reception location was out of the way Laura, Fiona and Adam headed out for dinner. Laura was taking the couple out to a new place they hadn't been to yet.

"I really hope you like the food at this place" Laura says looking at Fiona. "I am sure Adam is going to love it" she continued

"Adam loves all food" Fiona joked

"No, I think this food will be familiar to him" Laura says seriously

"Well now I cannot wait. I was hungry before but now I'm starving!" He joked

The taxi pulled up to a small restaurant. Adam paid for the taxi and helped Fiona and her mom out. Laura lead the way into the place and as soon as Adam took one look around he was all smiles. Fiona seemed lost.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked Adam

"This is a puerto-rican restaurant... basically what my mom cooks" he replied

"Will they have that steak dish you made me?"

"Which steak dish?" He questioned

"The one you made me the first time I spent the night at your apartment" she grinned

"Bistec con tostones! Yeah I'm a hundred percent sure they will have it" he answered then looked at Laura "how did you find this place?"

"I did some research. Then I brought Fiona's father here to try for myself what Fiona loves so much about puerto rican food. I must say, it is heavenly" Laura says  
>Adam chuckles then quickly replies "you haven't tried my cooking yet Mrs. Coyne"<p>

"Don't flirt with my mom Adam" Fiona joked

"I wasn't flirting!" Adam blushed

"Adam you are a flirt" Laura stated as she took her seat. Adam blushed a bit more.

-mmmmm-

Adam was eagerly awaiting his food. He ordered a jibarito which is a steak sandwich but instead of bread its fried plantains flattened holding the sandwich together. Adam hadn't eaten one in so long that his mouth was watering at the thought. Once the food was placed in front of them Adam stopped talking and focused on his food.

"Slow down, we don't need weighing three hundred pounds during the wedding" Laura stated

"I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I ate this" he replied

"He always eats like this. Don't let him fool you" Fiona said

"I didn't always eat like this" Adam smiled

As he took another bite Fiona put her hand on his leg and squeezed. She was frozen still, he looked up at her eyes and followed her line of sight and spotted Bobby. Adam put down his sandwich and wiped his hands with the napkin.

"Switch seats with me" he said to Fiona  
>Adam thought putting himself in between Fiona and where Bobby was sitting might ease her mood a bit. She quickly complied and quietly stood up. They switched seats but not without Bobby noticing. Adam noticed Bobby looking and gave him a warning glance. Adam's expression screamed 'stay away'.<p>

"Please don't do anything" Fiona says to Adam.

"Don't worry princess. I won't" he replies

"I heard from Declan you've been taking anger management classes" Laura says attempting to change the subject

"Yeah. I think they are helping" he half smiles

"So far they've helped you alot" Fiona states.  
>He could tell she was still looking in Bobby's direction. Fiona was clearly uncomfortable. Adam put his hand on her knee and gave her a light squeeze. It helped a little however she was still preoccupied during the conversation. After about ten minutes Adam had enough<p>

"We should just go" he said

"I think that would be wise" Laura stated. She then got up and walked off towards the cashier.

"Fi, I know he makes you uneasy but I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He says as he puts a hand on either side of her face.

"I know, I'm sorry for overreacting"

"You're fine. Come on let's go" Adam smiles

As they walked out Adam glanced over at Bobby's table. It was obvious that he was out with his girlfriend. The girl was showing all signs on being comfortable with him. Adam wondered if Bobby was still up to his usual abusive ways. It was already hot out and the girl was showing plenty of skin and there were no obvious bruises. Bobby glanced up at Adam and gave him the dirtiest look. Adam kept walking, they quickly paid the bill and got in to a cab. It was still early but Adam convinced them to turn in for the night.

-mmmmm-

Adam and Fiona made it back to Declan's house. They went straight to the bedroom. Adam hadn't been very talkative since they left the restaurant.

"Are you ok?" Fiona questioned

"Yeah I'm good"

"Then why are you so quiet?" She pressed

"It's nothing"

Fiona let out a sigh. Something was wrong and she knew it but she didn't want to interrogate him and risk arguing so she dropped it.

"I'm going to shower" she said as she walked in to the guest washroom.  
>Adam walked in right behind her.<p>

"Hey. You know I love you more than life itself right?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I love you too. But somethings wrong isn't there?"

"I just... I really want to beat the shit out of Bobby. He gave me a dirty look and I just..." he paused and took a deep breath.

"You controlled yourself" she smiled

"Why are you smiling?"  
>Fiona leans in to Adam's chest. He hugs her then leans his face down and takes in her scent.<p>

"I'm just happy your classes are helping. If this was a few months ago you would've hit him"

"Why am I still so pissed?"

"Because you hold grudges... just like your brother"

"I had almost forgotten about that. Damn it I really have to talk to Drew. This is driving me crazy"

* * *

><p>Note: we haven't seen the last of Bobby! More drama up ahead guys.<p>

and why aren't you guys reviewing! come on!


	3. Why won't you go away?

Note: A huge thanks goes out to Bandbabe, without her you wouldn't be reading this chapter. Sorry i couldn't upload a chapter yesterday. The site wouldn't let me so i ran to Bandbabe and she taught me a new trick lol.

* * *

><p>Adam was up early. After running in to Bobby the day before he never really recovered. He was still upset. Adam was just about to raid the fridge when he discovered Declan in the kitchen cooking breakfast.<p>

"You cook!" Adam asks in shock

"Holly J doesn't spoil me the way you spoil the princess" Declan jokes in return

"Wow. I'm impressed D. So what are you making"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon. I will assume you want some too"

"I'll help. I'll throw some toast in the toaster and pour us some orange juice"

"Don't overwork yourself" Declan jokes

Declan quickly finished cooking and they sat down at the dining room table to eat.

Adam takes a deep breath "dude we ran in to Bobby yesterday... nothing happened. He just gave me a dirty look... he's an asshole"

"Don't let him get to you. Look at it this way. What are the chances you will ever run in to him again?"

"Yeah you're right"

"What time does your flight leave?" Declan questioned.

"Four p.m."

"What's on the schedule for today?"

"You're mom's taking us to pick out the wedding rings and that's it. D. can you believe we have everything done?"

"Wow, you are way ahead of schedule" Declan states

"Your mom is the sweetest woman alive. She's helped so much. I feel so relieved"

"Adam I don't think you have any idea how much my parents love you. They clearly see how much you love my sister. I honestly think my parents would do anything for you. I know I would... but you better not ever repeat that" Declan said

"It means a lot to me bro" Adam smiles

Holly J walks in to the dining room following the scent of food.

"You cooked for him and not for me? Ok, maybe I am starting to get a little jealous of this bro-mance" Holly J jokes

"I'll get started on yours as soon as I finish. Deal?" Declan states

"That works for me" she smiles as she sat down at the table with them.

-mmmmmm-

Laura, Adam and Fiona had been looking at rings for about an hour. They couldn't decide. There were so many different styles that Adam didn't want to make the decision. He knew Fiona would pick something out that would suit him. Fiona on the other hand was getting frustrated. She didn't see anything that jumped out at her. Nothing that would match both of their styles.

"I saw a coffee shop next door. I'm going to take a break and go grab a coffee" Fiona says in a frustrated tone.

"We'll wait for you" Laura states

Fiona walked out of the jewelry store and went in to the coffee shop. She placed her order and walked over to the washroom. She wanted to wash her hands before going back to the jewelry store. Just as Fiona began to wash her hands she heard the door lock behind her. Once she turned around she saw Bobby standing near the door.

"Are you following me?" She questioned in a shaky voice

"No, but I couldn't help notice you when you ordered your usual... listen I'll stay by the door. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk"

"I don't want to talk to you. Can you please move so I can leave?"

"Just listen for a second" he said not moving "I'm different now. I'm in control of myself... is that an engagement ring!" He asked as he raised his voice

"Yeah" she said barely above a whisper

"Your marrying that prick?"

"Watch what you say about Adam. He's the love of my life"

"If he was truly the love of your life you wouldn't have broken up and you wouldn't have been with me. I screwed up Fi, but I promise you I'm different now. I want to be with you"

"I'm not leaving Adam, especially not for you. And weren't you with a girl yesterday?"

"We broke up, she saw how I looked at you. Please Fiona, take me back. I'll never hurt you ever again" Bobby begged

"Bobby I need you to move" Fiona said as her voice cracked.

"Please don't cry. I don't want you upset"

"Then move ... please" she begged as tears ran down her face

"Ok I'll move but please don't marry that guy, he's a loose cannon. Look at what he did to me" he said pointing to a long scar across his jaw where they screwed in the metal plate that held his jaw together while healing.

"Please just move Bobby, please" Fiona cried  
>She was terrified. Even though Bobby was calm and seemed to be different there was still that fear there. Fiona felt as if it could be a trap. He could just be trying to get in to her head.<br>Bobby finally unlocked the door and moved out of the way. Fiona practically ran out of the coffee shop and in to the jewelry store.

"Adam!" She cried out  
>Adam was instantly terrified. He came running from the room where they were looking at rings in. Laura was directly behind him. He quickly put his arms around her in a protective way.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Bobby" was all that she could choke out

"Where?" he growled

"Coffee.. shop" she cried

Adam grabbed Laura's hand and brought her to Fiona to take his place, he then ran outside. Laura hugged Fiona and they watched through the windows at the front of the store as Adam slammed Bobby down on to a parked car face first in to the glass.

* * *

><p>Note: Who's ready for some more Bobby drama?<p> 


	4. One step forward and two steps back

Note: for some reason the site hasn't been letting me reply to my reviews. First off, thank you guys so much for the reviews... especially the ones where people want Adam to just rip Bobby apart. :)

* * *

><p>"What did you say to her?" Adam yelled when he saw Bobby coming out of the coffee shop<br>Adam was walking fast towards Bobby

"Nothing.. I ... I just. I just talked to her. I didn't touch her I promise" Bobby stuttered

Adam grabbed Bobby by his jacket and threw him with ease down on to a parked car. Bobby's face hit the glass and the glass cracked. Adam pulled Bobby off of the car and turned him so that Adam could see his face. There were no cuts but a bruise was quickly forming.

"I want to fucking kill you right now" Adam growled "but I don't need to spend the rest of my life in jail... listen to me very closely Bobby. If you ever say so much as one word to Fiona again I swear to you on my life that I will end yours"

"Adam, I know you love her... but so do I" Bobby cried

"Adam, honey let Bobby go... Now" Laura stated.  
>Adam turned around to see Laura and Fiona standing near them. Fiona seemed to have calmed down a bit. Laura was coming towards them ... FAST. Adam let Bobby go but didn't move from where he was standing. Bobby was bent over backwards on to the parked car.<p>

"Bobby is it not enough that we took you to court? Is it not enough that Adam put you in the hospital? What is it going to take to get you to leave my daughter alone?"

"I love her Mrs. Coyne. I just want her to give me a second chance. I won't screw it up"

Adam shoved him down on to the car a second time. Laura grabbed Adam's left arm and began to tug on him.

"Adam, please get off of him" Laura stated

He looked at his future mother in laws face and saw concern. She knew what was best and letting him continue to beat Bobby would be a bad idea. He complied and stepped away. Adam walked over to Fiona and put his hands on the sides of her face looking in to her eyes. He hated seeing her like this. She grabbed at his shirt and pulled him the rest of the way so that her face was buried in his chest. Adam wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Laura was telling Bobby off, and Bobby was clearly crying. Laura kept her voice low so he couldn't hear what she was saying to Bobby. After a few moments Bobby walked off crying. Laura waived for a cab and within ten minutes they arrived at Declan's.

-mmmm-

Everyone had given Fiona her space since she arrived at Declan's. Her and Adam had been locked in the guest room for a while.

"Do you want to try and still make the flight home? If not I'll exchange our tickets" Adam asked

They had been laying in bed together cuddling.

"Can you switch the tickets for tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course" he replied  
>They layed in silence for a while. Fiona looked up when she heard Adam sniffle, it sounded like he was crying. She couldn't believe it, not until she looked at him and saw the tears coming down his face. Fiona was shocked. This was completely unexpected. She thought he would be the one comforting her tonight.<p>

"Please stop" she begged and put her hand on his cheek

"Fi, don't be upset with me for flipping out"

"I'm not upset with you. There's no need to cry"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so angry with myself that I lost it. I was doing so well"

"I would've done the same thing if it was the other way around" Fiona admitted  
>Adam calmed himself down.<br>"Fi you couldn't even swat a fly, much less lay a hand on someone"

"If someone hurt you I would find the strength"

Adam grabbed Fiona's hand and put it on to the center of his chest. She could feel his heart beating.

"I love you so much. More than I would've ever imagined I could love someone" Adam said

Fiona didn't say a word to him, she gently pressed her lips to Adam's. He kissed her back softly. They had turned on to their sides. Adam lightly put his right hand on her hip. He slid just his thumb under her shirt without moving his hand and touched the skin on her stomach. She moaned lightly in to his mouth as they kissed passionately but softly. Fiona leaned her head back and looked in to Adam's eyes  
>"Make love to me"<p>

That was all Adam needed to hear. He pulled off his own shirt then hers. He trailed gentle kisses on her neck as he undid the buttons on her jeans. Once her jeans were unbottoned he got up on to his knees and tugged them off. His own jeans followed, as well as his boxers. Adam was up on his knees in between her legs, Fiona sat up and he leaned down to kiss her. He took advantage of having her sitting up and undid the clasp of her bra.  
>Once she layed back down he leaned over her and kissed then nibbled her chest. Adam licked her left nipple as he listened to her breathing hard. He put his hand in between her legs and touched the wet spot on her panties. Fiona gasped for air. Adam's touch felt incredible. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them off. Adam was turned on, Fiona felt how hard he was the moment he lowered himself on to her body. Fiona again gently kissed him. Adam pressed his tip to her opening. They were both breathing hard and trying not to make noise since it was the middle of the day. Adam slowly pressed little by little until his entire length was inside of her. He began to grind his hips making sure his pelvis was in constant contact with her clit. This was pure ecstasy, Adam's body was completely pressed up against hers. His length was completely inside her and he was targeting her spot. Fiona opened her eyes to see Adam looking down at her. They locked eyes and continued breathing hard as they grinded.<p>

"Don't close your eyes" Adam gasped

Fiona dug her fingernails in to Adam's back. She was trying as hard as possible not to close her eyes. It was difficult but she managed. Seeing the pleasure on Adam's face was pushing her closer to the edge.  
>They kept their eyes locked on each others as they both climaxed together. Adam almost collapsed on to Fiona but he caught himself before letting all of his weight fall on to her. Fiona ran her fingers through his hair as he recovered. To him it felt like his orgasm went on and on.<p>

"If it was possible for me to get you pregnant... trust me, I would've just gotten you pregnant" Adam chuckles  
>Fiona let's out a small laugh.<br>"That was amazing" she adds.

Adam pulls his member out and lays on his back.

"I wish you could've seen the face you made when you climaxed. It was SO sexy" he grins 

* * *

><p>Note: Review, Review Review... and just a little spoiler, we are going to be seeing some of Mr. Coyne in the next chapter.<p> 


	5. A visit with Mr Coyne

Note: You guys give the best reviews. Thank you bigtime!

* * *

><p>"I made sure they gave you a window seat" Declan smiled handing Adam the tickets he exchanged for him and Fiona. "However there was no way to get the date you wanted so your weekend trip is being extended until Tuesday. Sorry man, I really tried" Declan continued<p>

"It's ok, I have plenty of vacation days I can use at work"

"How is my sister?"

"She's sleeping. She had a long day" Adam replied

Declan gave Adam a look as if he was studying his face  
>"Stop having sex in my house" he finally laughed<p>

"What makes you think we had sex?" Adam laughs

"Fiona doesn't sleep around six in the afternoon" Declan answered

"She does when she's tired"

"And why was she tired?" Declan questioned

"Ok ok, we won't have sex in your house anymore" Adam laughs.

"Good. Now tell me, did you disfigure Bobby again? Mom told me you broke a cars windshield with his face"

"Just a bruise, I checked to make sure he didn't get cut"

"I should tell you my mother called my father. He is livid. He said enough is enough and wants to meet with you and myself tonight"

"Should I be worried?" Adam asked

"No, I know what he wants... we are meeting him at a bar. There's no dress code so you might want to dress comfortably in case we have to carry him home." Declan stated as he walked off towards his bedroom  
>Adam was clueless. 'What could Fiona's dad possibly want to see me for?' He thought.<br>Adam dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He threw on some plain white gym shoes to complete the outfit. Adam gave Fiona a kiss on the forehead and walked out to the living room to meet Declan.

"D. You have to give me some kind of clue as to why your dad wants to talk to me. I'm nervous"

"He wanted both of us. From our phone conversation this afternoon it seems like he just wants to vent" Declan replied

"Oh, ok"

They hopped in to Declan's bentley and headed out to meet Mr. Coyne at a trendy crowded bar. When they arrived they hadn't spotten Mr. Coyne yet so they waited at the bar.

"Did you tell Holly J we were meeting your dad?"

"Yes, she's waiting for Fi to wake up for some girl talk"

Just as Declan finished his statement Mr. Coyne walked over and greeted the two. He then lead them outside.

"Alright boys, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you two to meet me tonight. Well, I followed Bobby.. now before you jump to conclusions I just want to talk to him but I wanted you two there as backup" Mr. Coyne stated calmly

"What is it you need me to do sir?" Adam asked quickly jumping at the opportunity

"Dad, I don't see why you need me here. I'm not a fighter. What am I really going to do?" Declan asked quickly jumping in front of Adam

"Like I said I just want to talk to him. Nothing physical. He's in that bar over there. If he gets rowdy Adam, all I want you to do is grab him and hold him. No fighting, am I clear?"

"No fighting. Clear" Adam answered

The three walked in to the empty bar. This bar was the opposite of where they were told to meet. This one was empty and smelled of smoke. Bobby was sitting alone at the bar. Mr. Coyne walked over and sat on Bobby's left side. Adam then sat down on the stool to Bobby's right.

"Don't panic, I'm just here to talk to you" Mr. Coyne tells Bobby

Bobby looked over at Adam then back at Mr. Coyne then at Declan. He had a shocked expression on his face. He hadn't had enough alcohol to be intoxicated, but he did wish he would have been drunk for this.

"Please, I've been through enough today. Please"

"Relax, I just have a few things to say. First off, our family has a restraining order on you so don't you ever come close to any of us ever again. If you happen to be out and see one of us there. You leave. Period. Secondly, I have someone following you. So don't try anything stupid. Third, if you do screw up I will let Adam do whatever he wants to you... and you know I have the funds to cover it up"

Adam was just as shocked as Bobby. Adam had never seen this side to him. He had to admit, it was impressive. Mr. Coyne had thought of a way to scare Bobby that didn't involve any fighting. This man was a genius in Adam's mind. The bartender finally found his way over to Bobby and put down in front of him the shot he ordered. Adam quickly grabbed the shot glass and drank it. He then put the shot glass in front of Bobby and grinned.

"Really?" Bobby said to Adam in an angry tone.  
>It was obvious that he really didn't like Adam. In fact he hated Adam. Adam had what he wanted, Fiona.<p>

"Yeah, I really just took your shot" Adam replied mocking Bobby

"Could you please stop acting like a child?" Bobby asked sounding annoyed.  
>Adam's anger rose quickly.<p>

"I act like a child? Why? Because I don't let you get away with shit?"

"Enough" Mr. Coyne interrupted "Bobby, you hurt my daughter. And now you've gotten the idea in your head that you could get her back. Let me say that even if she wanted to you would never have the chance because my family would never allow it. You fucked with the wrong family kid."  
>Adam and Declan's eyes shot over to Mr. Coyne in shock. Neither of the two had ever heard him use this type of language.<p>

"Sir I have changed and believe me I do regret what I did"

"I don't want to hear it. Just keep your distance. I'm sure you don't want Adam to seriously injure you" Mr. Coyne stated as he stood up from the stool and motioned to Declan and Adam to follow. They exited the bar and walked quietly to Declan's car.

"Do you really have someone following him?" Declan finally broke the silence.

"I hired a private investigator" Mr. Coyne said calmly

"I have a little something up my sleeve too" Declan smirked

"What?" Adam questioned

"I have connections at almost every place he hangs out at. " Declan answered grinning widely  
>Mr. Coyne chuckled. Declan and Adam dropped off Mr. Coyne at his home and drove back to Declan's. Adam couldn't wait to see Fiona. Once they made it into the house they walked right over to the living room where the girls were sitting.<p>

"What have you lovely ladies done while we were out?" Declan asked in a cheery tone

"Just sat here talking. Why are you two so happy?" Holly J questioned

"We just had some shots with dad" Declan answered

"You had shots with dad?" Fiona asked

"Well I had a shot. Technically we all just talked" Adam stated

"Talked... what about?" Fiona questioned already knowing the answer

"Bobby" Declan replied

"Which of the two of you is going to tell me exactly what was said?" Fiona pressed

"He just told us he put a restraining order on Bobby, he cannot come near anyone in this family" Declan quickly answered

"Yeah, your dad is pissed" Adam added


	6. The plane ride back home

Note: Huge Huge points go out to Glue-stick2200 for saying that Mr. Coyne seemed like a mafia boss... because yes, that's exactly what i was going for when i wrote that!

* * *

><p>"I cannot wait to see Skylar" Adam complained<p>

Declan had managed to switch the tickets and get Fiona and Adam bumped up to first class. This particular flight was somewhat empty. Fiona cuddled up a bit more to Adam's side. He gently covered her with his blanket that was partially still covering him.

"I just can't wait to be home" she replied

"You aren't excited to see Skylar?"

"I want to see him but he barely gives me the time of day. He follows you everywhere" she complains

"Aww Fi, don't be jealous"

"Shut up" she laughs and puts her arms around Adam's waist.  
>He leans his head down on to hers and takes in her scent then kisses the top of her head.<br>Fiona pushed his shirt up a little under the blanket and started running her fingertips over his abs.

"What are you doing?" He whispered with a grin

"Nothing" she chuckled

Adam closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands on him. He sat back a little to fully enjoy her hand on his stomach. She craned her neck back to look at his face. Even with his eyes closed she could see he loved her touch. She watched his face as she slid her hand down to his package over his pants. Adam's eyes instantly shot open.

"We can't do that here" he whispered looking around to see who was nearby.

"Nobodys paying attention. There's barely anyone close to us" she smiled continuing her movements.  
>Adam did his best to lay back and relax a bit. Fiona felt his hardness and began to use more pressure on to it. Adam pulled his hands away from her and undid his jeans to give his member some breathing room. Fiona smiled at him knowing she was turning him on. She pulled him out of his boxers and began to stroke him. Adam brought his face close to hers and kissed her deeply.<br>"Mm Fi, that feels so good" he said in between breaths trying to whisper.  
>Fiona increased her speed. Adam's breaths became shallow. He was about to climax quickly. She brought her other hand to the base of his hardness and held it there as she continued her strokes. Adam instantly began to tense up and climaxed.<p>

"I can't believe you just did that" he said

"I can't believe you were able to stay quiet" she joked

"You're the loud one remember?" Adam laughed

-mmmmmm-

A few days after they arrived home Adam set up an appointment to visit a jewelry shop near them where they could take a look at some wedding rings. He wanted to surprise Fiona so he asked her to meet him at his job for lunch. When she arrived he was at the front desk talking to Denise, the receptionist. As Fiona walked up behind him she studied his body language. His back was to her and he was somewhat leaned over the desk facing Denise and he was loudly laughing.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous" Adam said to Denise.

"Who's gorgeous?" Fiona grinned.  
>Adam turned around and smiled<p>

"You are" he replied as he hugged Fiona. "Fiona this is my friend Denise"

Denise handed Adam his wallet back and held out her hand to shake Fiona's. Adam had been showing Denise some pictures in his wallet. Fiona caught a glimpse of the picture he was showing Denise. It was a photo of her and Adam that they had taken when they first got back together.  
>Fiona shook Denise's hand and smiled.<p>

"It's very nice to meet you" Fiona said with a smile

"We should go, I have to be back soon" Adam said

Adam helped Fiona in to the car then went around to his trunk. He pulled out her favorite type of salad then came around to her side of the car and motioned for her to roll down the window.

"I'm eating in the car?" She questioned sounding a bit irritated

"I have a surprise for you so we have to eat while on the way there" he smiled

"Where are we going?"

"Eat... soon enough you will see"

Adam hopped in the drivers seat and drove with one hand while eating a sandwich with the other.

"I'm surprised your not dirty" she joked  
>Adam usually was covered in grease while at work, if he wasn't under a car he was under the hood of it.<p>

"I tried to keep clean today because of where I'm taking you" he said then took another bite

"Where are we going?" She pressed

"It's a surprise princess" Adam smirked

Within two minutes he parked the car and pointed over at the jewelry store.

"We're going to a jewelry store" she asked puzzled

"We need to pick out rings my love"

Fiona's expression instantly changed. She was beaming with excitement.  
>Adam shoved the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth and got out of the car. Fiona was already done with her salad since she wasn't multitasking like Adam was. Adam opened her door and helped her out of the car. They walked in to the jewelry store and were immediately greeted by a heavyset man.<p>

"Mr. Torres, you're right on time" he said to Adam while shaking Adam's hand.

"Hey Bill, how are you today?" Adam asked

"I'm fantastic, this must be the lovely princess" Bill said turning his attention to Fiona.  
>Fiona blushed. 'he really planned this well' she thought to herself.<p>

"My prince has been very sneaky hasn't he?" She joked

"I'm a friend of his mother's. I'm shocked and a little offended that he looked at rings anywhere else. Who do you think designed the ring you have on?" Bill questioned

"Bill, come on man. You know her mom planned for us to look at rings in New York. I was just going with the flow"

Fiona lightly slapped Adam's shoulder "why didn't you tell me this before. We could've just come to Bill" she laughed.

"I didn't want to dissapoint your mom. She spent a lot of time planning things" Adam replied

"As much as I hate to interrupt, I have something to show you" Bill smiled as he went behind the counter

"Did you get my email about the specific things I asked for?" Adam asked

"Yes I did and I think those were the perfect touches" Bill grinned

Bill then pulled out a metal box. He turned it towards Fiona and Adam who were standing on the other side of the counter. He then opened the box revealing two wedding bands.

"Oh my god!" Fiona gasped

"Dude, you are the man!" Adam exclaimed

Adam pulled out his ring to try it on. He slipped it on to his finger easily, it was perfect. Bill really put time and effort in to this. Adam's ring was a platinum band with a single row of diamonds all the way around the ring.

"Didn't think i'd like the ice but I have to admit this ring is amazing" Adam stated

Fiona still hadn't reached for hers. She was in pure shock.

"You don't like yours" Adam said barely above a whisper

"Actually I really do. It is perfect" Fiona said with tears in her eyes.  
>Adam grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on to her finger where her engagement ring was and the wedding ring fit in to it perfectly. Her wedding ring was designed just like his. The only difference was her ring had pink diamonds in the row around the ring instead of white ones.<p>

"Fits perfectly" he said

"Adam this is... I have no words. You are so ... I love you"

"I love you more" Adam smiled "I want to show you something" he continued as he pulled the ring off of her finger. Adam held it out to her so she could read the engraving inside.

'My heart has always been and will always be yours'

Fiona let out a few tears. "I cannot wait to marry you" she finally spoke as she hugged him

"We'll take 'em" Adam said to bill handing over his credit card.

"Adam, how can you afford to pay for this?" Fiona quickly said to him as she looked up at his face.  
>Adam smiled<br>"I got this" he simply said

"Adam" Fiona replied

"Ok, ok. A while ago I called your dad and he helped me invest some money. Well long story short, I've been starting to make some serious cash lately"

"You and my dad are so sneaky!" She laughed

"You know our house is going to be paid off in no time" Adam smiled

* * *

><p><p>

Note: Here's the link for Adam's ring in case you guys are interested .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/man-wedding-ring&usg=_Ns5xN_FS7T1vnWw1jrBmAgBhbPU=&h=248&w=248&sz=12&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=RGYL39gs78J5VM:&tbnh=132&tbnw=132&ei=bfXNTaG8DtG3tgffuNiKDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmale%2Bwedding%2Bbands%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1R2TSHB_enUS367%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D580%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=421&page=1&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0&tx=70&ty=62

let me know if this link doesn't work...


	7. A tattoo

Note: Sorry i can't reply to reviews guys, the site isn't letting me. I still really enjoy getting your reviews guys so please keep reviewing.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday. Fiona hadn't seen Adam since the morning. She knew he was with Mike so he could be gone for hours talking cars and sports. Fiona was officially bored when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked through the peephole and saw Clare. Fiona quickly opened the door.<p>

"Hey" Fiona said

"Hi, just popping in to visit" Clare smiled

"Great. I was bored, you have perfect timing" Fiona replied as she helped Clare with Amber's diaper bag "so how's being a mommy treating you?"

"I'm exhausted. I need sleep but it's like Amber can just sense when I close my eyes"

"Doesn't Eli get up to help?"

"Of course he does but sometimes it's a two person job to get her to go back to sleep"

Fiona carefully pulls Amber out of her carrier and holds her gently in her arms.

"I find it hard to believe this little angel gives you so much trouble" Fiona joked

"Oh, she has plenty of Eli in her" Clare laughed

"But she's so precious" Fiona joked in return causing Clare to laugh more

As she looked down at Amber in her arms Amber opened her eyes and looked at Fiona then smiled.

"Awww she's smiling at me!" Fiona exclaimed as Adam walked in.

"Clare! Hi. Visiting the godparents I see" Adam smiled and hugged Clare then kissed Fiona on the cheek.

"I decided to take a walk and ended up here" Clare stated

"Where's Eli?" Adam asked

"Working" she complained

"On a Saturday?" Adam pressed

"Yeah, he has been working overtime for the extra cash"

"Why doesn't he just come to me for extra cash? I mean, he's better off at home with you and Amber"

"He won't ask anyone for money. Besides we don't even need it. He's just being paranoid" Clare complained

"I'll talk to him" Adam said as he sat down "let me hold her" he continued and put out his arms towards Fiona so she could pass Amber to him. "You know I have an idea. Why don't we babysit while you guys go out to dinner or something?" He said

"Well that sounds great! You wouldn't mind?" She asked looking at Fiona

"I wouldn't mind at all, we would love to babysit for you" Fiona said happily.

-mmmmm-

After Clare left Fiona noticed Adam's wrist was bandaged up.

"What happened to your arm?" Fiona asked

"I was at Mike's, I got a tattoo" he grinned

"Let me see" she said

"I'll show you once I clean it off. I have to keep the bandage on for one more hour"

"What did you get tattooed on you now?" She asked with annoyance in her voice

"You don't like that I got another tattoo?"

"I'm just irritated that I can't see it yet" she complained and began to pout

"Ok, come help me wash it off and take a look"  
>They walked to the washroom and Adam carefully took off the bandage. He then held his wrist out for her to see. It was a perfect replica of her signature in solid black ink.<p>

"What do you think?" He asked as he soaped it up and began to clean it

"I'm speechless"

"Um... ok" he said as he finished cleaning it off and put some ointment on it. Adam kept his head down as he dried his hands. Fiona's silence was deafening. Adam was uneasy 'why wouldn't she like it?' He thought.

"It's beautiful Adam" Fiona finally spoke after what seemed like forever. He raised his head up and looked her in the eye.

"Is it really? I mean you don't have to say that just so I don't feel bad"

"I really love the fact that you did that... but, does this mean you want me to get one too?" She aked with a shaky voice  
>Adam chuckled. "Tattoos are not your thing. I would not expect you to get any. Nor would I want you to get one just because I have one"<p>

"Ok now I'm relieved" Fiona smiled wide "you know they do say that's bad luck though" she joked knowing Adam had heard before that once you get someone's name tattooed on you the relationship fizzles.

"How about we prove that theory wrong?" He grinned

-mmmmm-

Adam was goofing off talking to baby Amber. She was in her carrier on top of the coffee table and he was sitting on the sofa across from her. Amber was flailing her arms and legs in excitement as Adam kept making funny faces and noises.

"You love uncle Adam, don't you? Don't you?" Adam said in baby talk  
>Amber's laughs echoed in the living room. Eli, Clare and Fiona watched in laughter. The way Adam had Amber laughing so loudly was something they hadn't heard before.<p>

"She never laughs like that" Clare stated with a huge smile

"She doesn't?" Adam asked

"No, never like that" Eli replied

Adam turned back to Amber and made a funny face causing her to begin to laugh loudly again, that caused Adam to laugh as well.

"Since I see you are having fun, I think its time for us to go" Clare said grabbing Eli's hand.

"Use a condom Eli!" Adam joked

"Do you have any extra?" Eli laughed

"Now, why would I have condoms?" Adam laughed in return

"We will be back by 11" Clare chuckled as she dragged Eli out of the door.  
>Fiona closed the front door behind them then went over and sat next to Adam on the sofa.<p>

"So you don't have condoms?" Fiona joked

Adam laughed loudly "ok, answer this. Do you have any disease or s.t.d I can catch?"

"Ew, no"

"Then I don't need condoms" he chuckled "being honest I'm not even one hundred percent sure i'd know how to use one. I mean I've never even come close to sleeping with anyone but you. So... I never needed one."

"Never even came close?"

"Nope"

"Not with one girl Adam? Seriously?"

He chuckled and paused for a moment "I've never even kissed another girl Fi. That's the honest truth. Does that shock you?"

"With the way women look at you yes it does" Fiona answered

"It takes two to tango, and during the time I was single I wasn't.. I don't know how to word this... Fi I was so stuck on you that I didn't want to sleep with any other girl. I had girls try, but I wasn't in to it"

"You had women try to get you in bed?" Fiona questions

"Yes, and not one succeeded. Can I ask you something?"

"I hope it's not what I think it is" she stated

"Ok, nevermind" he said in an annoyed tone. She knew he wanted to know how many guys there were from their breakup until they got back together. Adam wasn't going to push it. He knew his was a conversation that could end up as an arguement.

"Only you and Bobby, and with Bobby my heart was never in it"  
>Adam just nodded at her response. His face showed no emotion. Fiona spoke after what felt like forever to her.<p>

"Adam are we ok?"

"Yeah of course" he replied

"I just.. you know how much I wish me and Bobby never happened"

"I know. I'm not upset I swear. You can't change the past Fi." Adam said as he grabbed Fiona's hand "besides, I was your first" he grinned

"And only you have been able to make me climax" Fiona smirked

"Just what I needed to hear" Adam's grin widened

* * *

><p><p>

Note: Review, Review, Review! haha... are you guys ready for some brotherly love? hint, hint.


	8. Babysitting

Note: I'm posting a little early today since It's my birthday and I'll be going out in a few. However, my phone will be on so i will be reading all reviews. In somewhat related news... Annie Clark tweeted me happy birthday today! I'm still on cloud nine. Awesomeness!

And one last thing. Whoever anonymously sent me a happy birthday review thank you. I appreciate it, just stop being anonymous lol.  
>one more thing, sorry about how the site isn't letting me answer the reviews. I promise i read each and every one.<p>

* * *

><p>Baby Amber was sleeping, Adam and Fiona were still discussing their past.<p>

"You said you went on dates to make your mom and Drew happy. What was that like?"

"What exactly do you want to know?" He grinned  
>Fiona was trying to keep the conversation as light as it could possibly be.<br>"Did they set you up or did you just take out a girl you already knew?"

"I let them set me up because there was no girl out there that caught my eye. Drew set me up once and my mom set me up once."

"How was the girl your mom set you up with?" She asked

"Sarah was nice. She was extremely nice actually, and very innocent and shy. She told me she was a virgin and she volunteered at her church a lot. Definitely the type of girl a mom wants to see her son with. Drew however..." Adam paused then chuckled  
>"the girl he set me up with was the complete opposite. Britney was the type of girl who gets what she wants. She was... um... very straightforward" he laughed<p>

"That's who tried to get in to your pants" Fiona stated as if she already knew.

"Yeah, she did try. I let her plan the date and she took me to a bar. So we drank a little then she wanted to dance. We danced for a while and she was all over me. Grinding and touching. She was dissapointed when I didn't go home with her."

"You weren't tempted at all?"

"She was pretty but no. Physically I've only felt comfortable with you. I wasn't ready to try to sleep with someone else" he replied

"You weren't curious about how it would feel after your surgery?"

"I was but I just wasn't ready to try until you came back around" he answered

"Yeah, you wanted it badly" she joked

"What's that supposed to mean?" He chuckled

"When we were on skype I knew you wanted me. I could tell"

"Well I did" he chuckled

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you at your job, but I'm better at hiding it than you" Fiona smirked

"You should've let it show. Maybe Tim wouldn't have been hitting on you if it showed"

"Tim was not hitting on me!" Fiona laughed

"I talked to him afterward, put a little scare in to him. He hides when you visit my job doesn't he?" Adam grins

"Adam that's not funny. You can't just intimidate people"

"That was a long time ago before I started my classes Fi. I had different ways of dealing with things back then"

"You're going to be one overly protective dad you know that?" Fiona smiled

-mmmmm-

Fiona was in the kitchen ordering their dinner. Adam stayed in the living room with Amber. She was cranky and sleepy. Adam pulled her out of her carrier and layed down on the sofa. He layed Amber face down on to his chest placing her head close to his heart.  
>Adam grinned when he realized it worked. Listening to his heartbeat had calmed Amber down. She was quiet and her eyes were slowly closing.<br>By the time Fiona walked back into the room Adam was texting with one hand and had his other carefully placed over Amber's back. He was really good with kids. It definitely made her think of their future. Seeing him with a baby made her want some of their own. Fiona quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture. The camera's flash caught his attention.

"You took a picture?" He asked

"Look at how cute you two look" she smiled showing him the picture.  
>Adam knew it was more him holding a baby that she found cute. Adam just chuckled.<br>"You should send that to Clare. I think she'd like it" he smiled

"Done" she said

"Guess who just randomly text me"

"Who?" Fiona asked

"Drew. He wants to play some basketball tomorrow"

"Say yes!"

"I already text him that it's on" he laughed

-mmmmmm-

Adam met up with Drew on the basketball court in the park. He knew Drew would bring Bianca so he asked Fiona to come with. Bianca and Fiona took a seat on the bleachers as Adam walked over to Drew.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you little bro?" Drew asked

"Oh you want to trash talk? Bring it old man" he laughed

"You have jokes?" Drew said with a serious tone then instantly his expression changed and started laughing. He passed the ball to Adam.

"Give me your best shot" Drew said

Adam did his best to try to get past Drew to the basket but everytime he tried Drew managed to get the ball away. This went on and on for about an hour. They were both drenched in sweat. Drew was beating Adam by about 20 points.

"Ok Drew I give up. You're better at basketball... but football, I'm better at football" Adam said breathing hard.

"I'm glad you can admit defeat" Drew joked "so am I still going to be in your wedding?" He continued

"You better. If you didn't I would never forgive you" Adam smiled  
>Drew walked over and hugged Adam.<br>"I miss you man" Drew said  
>And just like that they were back to the way they were.<p>

Bianca and Fiona smiled simultaniously. It was so good to see Drew and Adam together again. The boys walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"Should we go get food?" Drew asked

"No, you both need showers" Bianca stated

"Aww come on Bee, we are hungry" Adam complained

"No you both need showers" she repeated and they all laughed  
>"So we shower first then food?" Adam asked<p>

"Deal" the girls said in unison


	9. The accident

Note: Thank you all for all the reviews and happy birthdays.. i really appreciate it.

ok, this chapter is kind of short but i really wanted to end it where i did. You will see why.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. Adam and Drew had finally made up and talked things out.<br>Drew even considered giving Mike a chance. He couldn't be that bad a guy if Adam was hanging out with him.  
>Adam and Fiona were getting ready for bed. He had already showered and was in bed in his boxers. When Fiona walked in he was already asleep right in the center of the bed. She had been taking her time blow drying her hair, because she was lost in thought. She couldn't get over how cute Adam was with baby Amber. Fiona had decided it was time to just tell Adam she was ready to start the process of getting pregnant.<p>

"Move over" she chuckled as she nudged him awake

"Sorry, I was waiting for you but you were taking forever" he replied groggily

Adam moved over and let her jump into bed. As soon as she was comfortable he cuddled up and spooned her. He held her tightly. Fiona broke the silence after a few moments.

"Adam"

"Yeah" he replied half asleep

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I feel like the more I see you with Amber the more I want kids like right now"

"What are you saying Fi?" Adam asked opening his eyes wide

"I'm saying that if we start this process right now I won't start to show until after the wedding"

He could hear the nervous tone in her voice. Adam sat up, Fiona quickly sat up as well. He was looking right in to her eyes. He gently put his hand on the side of her face. At first he was searching for the right words. It made him unbelievably happy to hear her say those words but he had no idea what to say. She calmly waited for his response.

"We can start looking at possible donors tomorrow when I get home from work" he smiled

"I don't want to rush this. I want to find the right donor" she stated

"I love you so much Fi" Adam said as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  
>They layed back down and he continued to spoon her.<p>

"Do you still have the information on the places Declan found for us?"

"Yeah, I saved the sites on my computer. They seem pretty legit. I didn't find any donors that looked like me so far but we can start the process of looking."

"I can't wait"

"Fi, you know this is going to take a while. We aren't going to find the guy in one day. I have a lot of requirements"

"What are your requirements?" she asked  
>Adam could hear her grinning.<p>

"He's got to have my height, build, and his face has to look like mine. I also want him to have somewhat of the same interests as me"

"Yeah this will take a while" she laughed

-mmmm-

Adam couldn't sleep. He was bursting with excitement. He pretty much stayed up all night picturing their future. He got up out of bed early and cooked Fiona breakfast. He also fed Skylar before bringing Fiona's breakfast up to the bedroom. He woke her with kisses all over her shoulder and neck. She woke up giggling

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up princess. Sit up, I made you breakfast"

Fiona sat up with a wide smile on her face. Adam sat the tray carefully on her lap.

"I have to get going but I want you to enjoy your breakfast my princess. I love you"

"I love you too"  
>Adam leaned over and kissed her passionately. It felt so good he didn't want to stop but he didn't want to have to rush to work so he eventually pulled away.<p>

"I'll be home by six. Order us something good to eat because this might take a while" he said with a smile

"Yes my handsome prince"

"Ok, I have to go"

Adam was out of the house in a flash. He hopped in to his camaro and let down the windows. It was a nice hot day out so he had his coveralls tied around his waist. He turned up the radio and took off for work. Adam was driving with a smile on his face. He stopped at a stop sign when he looked to his left he saw a black s.u.v. with a chrome grill speeding coming directly at him. Adam didn't have enough time to react. BAM the s.u.v. slammed right in to Adam's car at a high speed. Adam's camaro was hit so hard that the left side was pushed in to the drivers seat. However the s.u.v had no damage because of the chrome grill that was attatched to the front of it and also because of the size difference of the two cars. The s.u.v was huge compared to Adam's low sitting camaro. The driver of the s.u.v. hopped out dressed in all black. He calmly walked over to Adam and grabbed him by his hair. He pulled his face up off of the steering wheel and looked directly in to his eyes. He then said loudly enough for Adam to hear clearly

"Bobby sends his love" he then laughed and hopped back in to the s.u.v. and sped off.

Adam's pain was mindblowing, he tried to keep his eyes open but it was difficult. His left leg was pinned in between the creases in the door. The entire left side of his body felt crushed. When he heard the police sirens he knew the ambulance couldn't be far behind. Adam couldn't hold on anymore, he passed out...


	10. In the hospital yet again

Note: I still cannot reply to my reviews guys. Sorry about that. I'm not sure why the site is doing that to me. Still keep reviewing, i read each and every one.

* * *

><p>When Adam opened his eyes he was in a room he didn't recognize. He looked down at his arm to see an I.v. hooked up to it so he knew he was in a hospital. He was alone in the room. 'Nobody's been called yet. That's good' he thought.<br>Adam pressed the button for the nurse. She quickly came in to the room. The nurse looked to be in her fifty's. She was short and had a tiny frame.

"We are so glad you are awake. How do you feel?" She asked

"Not bad actually. When can I leave?"

"Honey, you have a broken leg. You can't just walk out of here."

Adam looked down at the cast on his left leg. He knew it took the worst of the hit when the crash happened.

"Ok so, if I get someone to pick me up when can I leave?" He asked

"That could be later on today. The doctor needs to see you awake and responsive, and you need a family member here to take you home but you are in great shape considering the impact you took."

Adam quickly grabbed the hospital phone next to him and began to dial. At first the phone rang and rang but finally the other end picked up.

"Hey I need a favor" Adam quickly stated

"Adam? Dude its like nine a.m. what the hell do you want right now?" Drew questioned

"I need you to come down to the hospital. I was in a crash. Nobody knows so don't call anybody"

"Are you ok!"

"I'm good, just a broken leg. The car took the worst of the damage"

"Where's Fiona?"

"She's at home. Don't call her ... or mom!"

"I'm on my way"

"Can you bring me clothes? They have me in a hospital gown and I don't see my clothes anywhere."

"Yeah, anything specific?"

"Shorts. T-shirt"

"Done. Ok I'll be right there. What room?"

"The number on the wall is 210"

Once they hung up Adam dialed his job and explained to his boss why he never showed up. His boss told him to take as much time as he needs and that he would take care of all of the insurance paperwork for the car. Adam waited for what felt like forever. Drew finally showed up with Bianca. She swung the door open first.

"Don't downplay how hurt you are. How bad is it?" She demanded

"I'm just sore on my left side. My leg hurts like hell though. But the doctor signed my paperwork to go so I just need those clothes I asked for"

"Here you go little bro" Drew said handing Adam the clothes.  
>Adam climbed out of bed and hopped in to the washroom and changed. He wobbled back out after a few minutes and grabbed the crutches. Drew quickly got Adam in to the car and began to drive him home. Adam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Declan. He told Declan every detail. As soon as Adam hung up the phone Drew spoke<p>

"What the hell are you involved in?" Drew questioned

"Fiona's ex is a stupid piece of shit. He wants me to go after him but I'm playing it safe. Fiona's dad will take care of him"

"Dude, are you saying what I think you are?" Drew pressed

"He's not going to kill him. He's just going to stop him from bothering us."

"Is this why you're taking anger management? So you won't go after him?" Bianca asked

"Yeah pretty much"

-mmmmm-

Adam hesitantly pulled his keys out of his pocket. Drew and Bianca didn't want to stick around to see Fiona's reaction to what happened so they just dropped him off. Adam took his time opening the door. He used the crutches to help him walk in to the house.

"Fi?" he called out

"Adam? Why are you home so early?" She asked before she saw him. The moment she saw him on the crutches she ran towards him with fear in her eyes.  
>"What happened?"<p>

"I got in to a car accident on the way to work. It was a hit and run. I think my cars totalled"

"How bad are you hurt?" She questioned pulling up his shirt inspecting his torso.

"I'm just sore, the car door pretty much ended up on my lap"

Fiona immediately began pulling down Adam's shorts. Adam instantly chuckled "no, that's in perfect condition, but my leg hurts"  
>Fiona looked up at him with a serious look on her face "you're not funny"<br>She helped him over to the couch and sat down with him.  
>"Who's clothes are these?"<p>

"Drew's. I called him to pick me up"

"Why didn't you call me?" She said as she slapped his arm

"I didn't want you out on the street in a panick. I wanted you to see I was ok first"

"Ok. That makes sense"

"Hey, how about you get the laptop and we start looking at some donors" he grinned  
>Fiona did exactly that. She sat next to him and put the laptop down on his lap. They went through what seemed to be every donor in their database. Adam was beginning to get frustrated when they came across Eric. He was puerto rican, about an inch taller than Adam and very athletic. He was Adam's splitting image.<br>"Is this our guy Adam?"

"Hm, maybe. We need to see more pictures. I mean what if this pic is the only one where he looks similar to me"

"His eyes look just like yours... look" she said zooming the picture in to his face.  
>Adam smiled, she was right. However, this wasn't a small decision.<br>"Let's contact this place for more information on this guy, and more photos"

"I'll send an email right now" Fiona said as she typed up a quick message.  
>"So do I get to play doctor with you? Or are you in too much pain?" She continued<p>

"I don't think I'll ever be in too much pain for that" he grinned

* * *

><p>Note: Who's ready for a certain dad to visit?<p> 


	11. Mr Coyne returns

The moment Fiona carefully climbed on to Adam and straddled him the doorbell rang.

"You've got to be kidding me" Adam complained

"I have no idea who it could be in the middle of the day" Fiona also complained.  
>She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it so see her dad standing on her doorstep.<p>

"Dad!" She said and hugged him

"Hi sweetie. Is Adam home yet?"

"Yes, come in"

"Declan told me about his accident and since I was already in the city I figured i'd stop by to see how he was"

Fiona walked over to Adam and stood directly in front of him with an angry look on her face  
>"How did Declan know about your accident?"<p>

"I called him on the way home from the hospital"

"Have you even called your mother?" She questioned

"No, my mom would panick"

"Sweetie can Adam and I have a moment?" Mr. Coyne asked

"Sure. I have to order dinner anyway. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I have business to attend to"

Fiona walked out of the room but kept her attention on the conversation going on in the living room. She quickly ordered dinner then listened closely to Adam and her fathers voices.

"That's the whole story" Adam whispered

"Ok, son. Consider this taken care of. I'm not going to let this bastard get away with this"

"I'm so pissed, all I could think of what getting home to Fi and making sure she was ok. If he came after me imagine what he'd try to do to get to her"

"Adam, just try to relax. I've already contacted someone in New York about this. He will be dealt with by the end of the night" Mr. Coyne stated

Fiona had heard enough. She stomped in to the living room angrily.

"One of you two better start explaining what's going on in New York with who and who came after Adam"

"Shit" Adam said looking down at the floor trying to avoid her glare

"Spill it" she demanded

Mr. Coyne began to explain "Adam's accident wasn't an accident. Bobby hired someone to come after him. So I hired someone to pin something on him in New York. He will be in jail for a long time. End of story."

Fiona's hands began to shake.  
>"Bobby sent someone after you and you didn't tell me?"<p>

"This is what I wanted to avoid" Adam said getting up  
>He walked in pain on the cast over to Fiona and hugged her.<br>"I'm still mad at you" she said as she snuggled in to his chest. "Dad what do you have planned? You said he will be dealt with by the end of the night. Tell me"

They both looked over at him.  
>"Someone planted a lot of drugs in his car and I hired a 15 year old actress to say he pressured her in to selling and taking drugs. I know that sounds terrible but what else can we do to get him put away? He won't stop coming after you two"<p>

"Wow" Fiona said

"That's impressive" Adam whispered

"Ok, I won't say I condone this but my dad has a good point. Bobby won't stop unless he's locked up and has no choice."

"Thanks pops" Adam smiled

"Just take care of yourself son. You can't hop down the aisle" he joked

-mmmmm-

Mr. Coyne left just as quickly as he came by. He did say before he left that he would stop by as soon as he had word that Bobby was locked up. Adam couldn't believe that his future father in law was so hellbent on getting revenge but he did understand why. Bobby had hurt his daughter and it seemed like he wasn't about to stop hurting her. After eating their dinner they sat on the sofa where they were before Mr. Coyne came by.

"My dad never liked Bobby from the moment he laid eyes on him. He would always bring you up throughout our entire relationship"

"Really? Is that why I'm 'the famous Adam'?"

"Yes. Bobby asked about you a few times because my father made it clear to him that he didn't like him and prefered my ex"

"He hated that didn't he?"

"Yeah we had a lot of arguements about it." She said looking away from him

"Did he ever hit you because of it?"

"Yes, he caught me looking at your facerange once" she admitted. Fiona missed Adam even during the time she was commited to Bobby. She always knew Bobby would never have her heart because Adam still had it.

Adam sighed. He was tense and she knew it was due to the topic of conversation.

"He knew I was still in love with you" she stated and put her hand on the side of his face pulling him towards her. She laid a gentle kiss on to his lips. He pulled back after the kiss and stared in to her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you" Adam whispered "you have no idea how low things got for me when you ended it with me"

"I do know, I was hurt too you know"

"Yeah but Fi, I was just being jealous. If you would've seen pictures of me with girls on my facerange and them leaving flirty comments you would've snapped too" he said just above a whisper

"Adam they were just friends. Are we going to get in to this again?" Fiona complained

"I was just hoping you would try to see things from my point of view but if you want to be stubborn forget I mentioned anything" Adam said in frustration

"I didn't mean to get annoyed I'm sorry"

"Its fine"

"Tell me how you feel. I'll just listen"

"Don't worry about it"

"No, tell me. I want to know"

Adam took a deep breath. "You were going out, having fun taking tons of pictures. And I was home moping because I missed you. All I did was go to school, then work, then home and when i'd call you'd be busy with school or whatever you had planned for the night. I felt like you were posting those pics to flaunt how much fun you were having"

"I was not trying to flaunt anything. I was just posting pics of myself with people I was hanging out with. The only reason I was going out so much was to get my mind off of how much I missed you"

"You missed me so you went out and spent all your time with other people instead of calling me"

"Not my smartest idea. But you took things overboard with your jealousy"

"Fi did I not have good reason? I mean these guys were full on flirting with you on facerange and you'd get mad at me for calling them out on it. They were there with you in New York and I wasn't. Yes I was insecure. Answer this as honestly as possible. What would you have done if you saw me posting pic after pic of me hanging out with girls and them posting flirty comments under the pics?"

"I don't want to say"

"Why not?" He pressed and waited for her answer looking directly at her face. It seemed like he would've waited for the answer all night.

"I would have flown back here that's what."

"Believe me I almost flew out to New York but I didn't have enough cash. You know when you broke up with me I really thought you were cheating on me."

"I would never do that to you"

"I'm just saying that's what I thought back then"

"I was stupid for breaking up with you but when you called me that night and tried interrogating me I flipped out. I didn't know what I was doing."

"So trying to get back together with me wasn't an option?"

"I was mad at you"

"If you would've called I would've picked up. I think it hurt more how easily you let go"

"I'm sorry. I love you. I shouldn't have done that" she says cuddling closer to Adam.

"The past is the past princess. I'm exhausted and want to go to bed. Help me up the stairs?"

* * *

><p>Note: What are you guys thinking of Mr. Coyne going all mafia boss on Bobby? haha<p> 


	12. Could this be it?

Fiona carefully helped Adam up the stairs. She hated seeing him hurt. He was being so careful sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his shirt. Once it was removed she saw all the bruising on his left side. From his shoulder down his arm and his torso was all bruised.

"Oh my god" she said

"Is it that bad?"

"Come here. I'll help you get to the mirror" she replied as she managed to wiggle herself underneath his right arm helping him walk over to the mirror in their washroom. Adam looked at his reflection and sighed. He held his arm up and checked out his side then put his arm back down and looked back at Fiona who had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey I'm ok, don't cry"

She held her hand up to her mouth as the tears continued to flow. Her eyes were fixated on his torso.

"Fi, come here" he requested as he held out his arms for a hug. Fiona hugged his right side obviously avoiding his left. Adam brought his left hand up to her chin and lifted it up, he brought his lips to hers and gave her a gentle peck. She lifted her arms up to his neck and pulled him close to her. She deepened their kiss and nibbled then sucked on Adam's lips. Adam let out a small moan. Adam held on to her tightly while she led him back to the bed. She helped him lay down then got undressed. She slid in to one of Adam's t-shirts and climbed in to bed.

"Why are you so far away? Come here" Adam requested

"I just don't want to hurt you"

"I'm fine" he chuckled

Fiona brought her body close to Adam's right side. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her. After a moment he turned on to his side and began to slip his fingers up her shirt as he looked in to her eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Adam I don't think it would be smart..."

Adam cut her off and gave her that look she couldn't resist "Please babe" he begged

She took one look in to his big blue eyes and her fear melted away. Fiona leaned towards him and kissed Adam with passion. Adam rolled on to his back bringing her up on to him. Fiona lifted herself up and straddled him. She didn't want to put any of her weight down on to his side so she was careful when she straddled him. Adam tugged at her shirt until she got the hint and pulled it completely off. He then pulled her down to kiss her. He kept his hands on her waist as she lightly traced the lines on his chest with her fingertips. Adam then trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. He lightly sucked and nibbled until he heard her begin to moan. He was very aware that she was trying to keep her weight off of him. Fiona began to grind against his hips which made Adam begin to moan out as well.

"You have to talk to me so I know I'm not hurting you" Fiona choked out in between heavy breaths

"You're not hurting me" he grinned

"I'm serious. I won't be able to tell which noises are from pain or pleasure" Fiona stated as she looked into his eyes  
>Adam gripped her hips tightly and moved them in a circular motion on to his hardness "this feels extremely good" he said showing her exactly what he wanted her to do. Fiona continued her movement until she got fed up with their underwear separating them. She needed him inside of her NOW. She quickly discarded her panties and pulled off Adam's boxers. Fiona then slowly lowered herself on to his member. Adam let out a deep groan that echoed in the room. Fiona was rarely on top so he was taking full advantage of her taking control. Adam looked up at her face to see her biting on her lower lip in concentration. Fiona had her hands on his pelvis right below his navel supporting her weight. She continued the circular motions and Adam was fully letting go and being loud.<br>Fiona grinned knowing she was causing him to lose control.  
>"Adam mmmmm" she moaned out as she leaned back and put a hand on each of Adam's thighs behind her for support giving Adam a full clear view of him going in and out. This sent Adam over the edge and he started to tense up "Fi ... fffuck" he groaned out while climaxing. Fiona continued moving while raising an eyebrow.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he started but was quickly cut off by her as she began to get off of him  
>"Its ok" she smiled<p>

"No. You're going to finish. Get up here" he said motioning over to the top of the bed. Fiona grinned and hopped up on to Adam's face. He immediately started licking her as if his life depended on it. Fiona instantly began to shake and shiver. She then started to tense up the moment Adam slid one finger inside of her while continuing to lick her. When he felt her tighten around his finger and stop moving he pulled it out and she made her way down to his side. She cuddled up to his right side and they quickly fell asleep.

-mmmm-

In the middle of the night Fiona woke up to Adam whimpering loudly. She could tell he was dreaming.

"Fi, put your seatbelt on" he mumbled

Instantly Fiona knew what he was dreaming about.  
>"Noooo" Adam cried out then jumped up.<p>

"Hey look at me" she said to him.  
>Adam was still looking down at his hands and they were shaking. He was sweating heavily. He finally brought his attention over to Fiona who was sitting up next to him with a scared look on her face. Adam wrapped his arms around her<br>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just had a nightmare"

"In your nightmare I was in the car?"

"Yeah" he whispered "and that scared the living shit out of me"

"Honey stop thinking about this. Let's go back to sleep" she replied pulling him back down to the bed.

-mmmm-

In the morning Fiona was up earlier than Adam. She ordered breakfast then turned on the laptop to check her email. The moment her email popped open her eyes went straight to the email from the sperm bank. They had sent her some more information and photos of the donor she had asked about. She quickly scanned through the photos and was pleasantly surprised. He looked so much like Adam it was impressive. Fiona then read more about his interests and hobbies. The email said this man was an athlete. She knew there was a limit on how much information they could give but she was curious what sport exactly. Eventually she decided it didn't matter. As long as he was athletic just like Adam. She sat there for a moment trying to decide if she wanted to wake him up to show him. Finally she decided she couldn't wait anymore, she grabbed the laptop and began the walk up the stairs to show Adam that this was her choice, this was going to be their donor. She couldn't wait any longer to get this process started.


	13. Wake up

Note: Come on guys, i barely got any reviews yesterday. What's going on?

* * *

><p>Fiona sat the laptop on the bed. Adam was laying on his back completely asleep.<p>

"Adam, wake up" Fiona said softly and ran her hand down his chest.  
>When Adam felt this he slowly opened his eyes and began to stretch. As soon as he lifted his arms above his head to stretch he groaned in pain.<p>

"Are you ok?" Fiona asked with concern

"Yeah, just forgot about the bruising. It hurts like hell. Can you hand me my phone? I have to see if Drew took in my prescription for my pain meds"  
>Fiona handed Adam his cell phone and he sent a quick text out to Drew.<p>

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Adam questioned

"I want you to see the email I received this morning... about our donor"

"You picked our donor?" Adam chuckled

"Yes. That guy Eric. I received an email with the pictures you requested... look" she answered handing him the laptop.  
>Adam took it and scanned through the photos. He then read the extra information they sent on him. Fiona waited impatiently for Adam's approval. He had no emotion on his face as he read through the email so Fiona was getting frustrated that she couldn't read his expression.<p>

"You're driving me crazy!" She shouted

Adam couldn't hold in his laughter. "You found our guy princess"  
>Fiona's smile stretched from ear to ear. She almost jumped on to Adam when she paused and looked down at his side. The color of the bruising went from a dark blue the night before to a deep purple today.<p>

"You can still hug me, I'm not made of glass" he grinned

She carefully put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to send an email to setup an appointment for this procedure" she said

"The sooner the better." Adam smiled widely

-mmmmm-

Adam was laying on the couch in a pair of basketball shorts when Fiona let drew in. Drew walked in with a panicked look on his face.

"Uh dude..." Drew started talking

"Aw man, that's the 'mom knows' look"

"She called and was asking about why you're not picking up your phone for her. So long story short, I didn't tell her but she knows somethings up so she's on her way over here."

"Well thanks Drew" Adam said sarcastically

"I got your meds though... and look, I bought you snacks" Drew said holding out a bag of junk food.  
>Adam pulled out a snickers and began eating it just as the doorbell rang.<br>"Great" Adam said with sarcasm.

Fiona walked to the door and let Audra in.

"Adam where the hell are you?" She called out

"I'm on the couch"

Audra walked around the couch and saw Adam laying there with his cast elevated. He was shirtless so she had a clear view of all of the bruising.

"My baby. Oh my god." Audra whispered

"Mom, I'm good. It was just a car accident. I was on my way to work yesterday and some guy just rammed in to my car then sped off"

"How bad is it really? I know he will lie to me if I ask him" she said looking at Fiona

"He's good" Fiona smirks  
>Drew tried to hold back his laughter but he chuckled. Audra looked over at Drew "what are you laughing at?" She asked<p>

"Nothing mom" Drew replied as his expression changed to a serious one.  
>Audra sat next to Adam and looked down at his bruising.<p>

"Mom... can you make me some soup?" Adam asked barely above a whisper

"Of course!" She answered as she jumped up and headed toward the kitchen.

"What a momma's boy" Fiona joked  
>Drew laughed at Fiona. They both knew how much of a baby Adam could be when he was sick or hurt.<p>

"You should have seen him after his surgeries. Mom practically lived in his bedroom feeding him. Adam barely got out of that bed." Drew complained

"Thanx for that... really" Adam complained

Again the doorbell rang.

"Looks like we are having a party" Adam said sarcastically. He then sat up putting his cast up on the coffee table. Fiona went to open the door. When she came back in to the room Drew was signing Adam's cast.

"Look who came to see you" Fiona smiled motioning over to her father.

Adam's face lit up "Hey pops"

"How do you feel son?" Mr. Coyne asked

"I'm better than yesterday.. and I'm hoping you have good news for me"

"My plan worked if that's what you're asking." He laughed  
>Audra walked back in to the room and greeted Mr. Coyne. Then the doorbell rang again.<p>

"Seriously?" Adam complained

"I'll get it... again" Fiona complained

Once Adam heard a baby crying he knew it was Clare and Eli

"Hey guys" Adam smiled at Eli and Clare. "Give me Amber" he continued holding his arms out so they could hand him the baby.  
>Eli quickly handed her over to Adam. Amber instantly stopped crying as Adam made faces at her.<p>

"How the hell do you do that?" Eli asked

"I have no idea" he laughed

"So how do you feel? Do you need anything?" Clare asked

"I'm good. My moms making me soup" Adam smiled

"You big baby" Clare laughed

"Maybe that's why Amber likes me so much... because I'm a big baby" Adam said looking at Amber talking in baby talk. Amber began to laugh the way she only does with Adam.

"You're my big baby" Audra joked

"Well that is true" Adam laughed


	14. In vitro

After numerous emails and phone calls Adam and Fiona were in New York in the doctors office for their in vitro procedure. It had only been a few weeks since Adam's car accident so he still had the cast on his leg but he had gotten used to walking around on it.  
>They had agreed to not tell anyone about their trip to New York this time. They decided it was best to break the news when they found out for sure they were expecting. Drew had been wanting to babysit Skylar for some time so he took Skylar in without any questions.<br>Fiona sat nervously tapping her foot a million times a minute. Adam seemed to be very calm. He slipped his hand underneath hers and interlocked their fingers

"Relax" he smiled

"I'm a nervous wreck right now"

"I know. You just have to try to calm down"

"Its just... I mean... sometimes this doesn't work the first time around"

"I know, and if it doesn't take then we will try again. We will keep trying until it works"

"Coyne-Torres" a nurse called out to the waiting area. Fiona and Adam got up and walked over to the nurse who lead them to a room where the in vitro procedure was to take place.

"The doctor will be in in about five minutes. Please change in to the gown" the nurse said before she exited the room.

"Coyne-Torres? So you're going to hyphenate your last name?"

"Of course. I really don't want to drop Coyne" she said carefully, Fiona didn't want to upset Adam but she loved her name, besides she was still going to take his last name.

"Fi, relax. You are so wound up my love"

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous about this"

The doctor walked in and greeted them then gave them a detailed description of what was going to happen during this procedure.

-mmmmm-

Later on that night at the hotel Fiona was still uneasy. She was still worried about the in vitro not working. Her worry was showing all over her face.

"I ordered us some room service" Adam stated looking down at her laying down on the bed.

"I'm not really hungry. I feel kind of sore"

"Do you want a massage?" He asked as he sat down next to her

"Actually that sounds great"

Fiona layed face down, Adam slowly and gently massaged her back until he knew she was asleep. He knew she had to be tired. It wasn't a short procedure but the doctor assured them it was simple. He had warned them she would feel discomfort for the rest of the day. Adam sat there with her until room service arrived, he then ate his food and left hers on the table just in case she woke up.  
>When Fiona finally did wake up she realized Adam was asleep spooning her with both of his hands carefully placed on her stomach. Fiona smiled at how even unconsious he was still so sweet. She placed her hands over his and fell back asleep.<p>

-mmmm-

Fiona woke up earlier than Adam the next morning. She ordered some breakfast and sat down at the table to eat. Adam finally woke up about an hour later, Fiona was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Goodmorning princess" Adam stated then kissed the top of Fiona's head.

"Goodmorning my prince"

"What do you say we take a walk before we head to the airport for our flight?"

"No I don't want you walking around too much on your cast. Let's just watch a movie and relax" she suggested and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Adam sat down next to her and gave her a goofy smile. She laughed "why are you smiling like that?"

"What if you're pregnant right now?"

"Don't get your hopes up, it doesn't usually happen the first time in vitro is tried"

"Stop thinking about the statistics. What if we are that one couple that it works out for the first time?"

"We would be extremely lucky if it worked out that way but it doesn't always happen the first try Adam"

"Fi stop being negative"

"I don't want you dissapointed if this doesn't work. You obviously already have your heart set on it but I don't want to see you sad if it doesn't work"

"If it doesn't work we will try again"

"I know. I just have a bad feeling that this isn't going to work this time" she said looking away

"Fiona"

"I'm sorry its just what I feel"

"Start thinking positive" he paused. Then continued "imagine how much I am going to spoil you and wait on you hand and foot when you're pregnant. I swear there will not be one thing you will ever need"

Fiona smiled from ear to ear "you are such a softie for babies aren't you?"

"Shh, don't tell anybody" he grinned then kissed her cheek.

"Tell me more about how you're going to spoil me"

"You like that huh?"

"Every woman wants to hear that"

"Ok.. let's see. I'll start out your days with breakfast in bed and end every night with a backrub or footrub. How does that sound?"

Fiona looked down at her tummy and rubbed it with her fingertips "you hear that in there baby. Daddy's going to spoil us"

"Oh so now you have a good feeling about a baby being in there?" Adam laughs

"Well I'm still not getting my hopes up that this is it until I take the test and it confirms that I'm pregnant"

"Ok but you're not going to be so negative right?"

"As long as you keep talking about spoiling us then I will not be negative" she joked

"This is going to be the longest week ever" he laughed

"You are so impatient"

"I'm just saying I can't wait to find out if it worked or not"

"Can we just watch this movie and stop talking about this?" She joked


	15. The results

It had been what felt like the longest week ever. It was around eight p.m. on a Thursday night and Adam and Fiona couldn't take it anymore. Their appointment to find out if she was pregnant was set for the following day at noon but they wanted to know already so Fiona sent Adam out to get a pregnancy test and he couldn't resist so he did.

"How much time does it say I'm supposed to wait?" She asked coming out of the washroom

"Three minutes" Adam answers. He was sitting on the bed. Fiona walked over and sat next to him. He handed her the box and she began to read it.

"You're sure you did it right?" Adam questions

"You pee on the stick. It is not difficult at all"

"Yeah sorry. I don't know why I asked that"

"Because you're nervous" she replied

"I just need to know already. This is killing me" he stated

Adam stared at his cell phone until the three minutes were up. He immediately got up and walked in to the washroom. Adam grabbed the test and looked down at it. Fiona stood in the doorway and waited for him to give her the results. Adam stared at the test for a moment.

"Adam"

He looked up at her with teary eyes and shook his head no. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around and walked out.

"Fi" Adam called out as he went after her. Fiona rushed in to her closet and locked it.

"Let me in Fi"

"No. Just go away. I need a few minutes" she cried out.  
>Adam heard the hurt in her voice causing him to fully breakdown. He sat there near the closet door and just let go. 'She wouldn't be this hurt if it wasn't for me' he thought. Adam felt so guilty for putting so much pressure on them. He knew she could hear him but at this moment he just couldn't hold back. The tears flowed until he felt like he didn't have any more left in him. Eventually he calmed himself down and got up, went to the washroom and washed his face off. Adam then sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Fiona to unlock the closet. Once he heard the door unlock he stood up. She opened the door and he walked over to her. Adam grabbed her hands and looked in to her eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry. This is my fault, you told me not to get our hopes up and I did. I put so much pressure on us. Fi I'm sorry"

"This isn't your fault. We just have to try again" she replied calmly.

"Should we even still go to that appointment tomorrow? I mean its pointless now"

"I don't want to just cancel"

"Ok we'll go... can we just go to bed right now. I'm mentally exhausted"

They climbed in to bed together and snuggled up. Neither of them bothered to change in to pajamas. They quickly fell asleep.

-mmmm-

"Should we just tell him we know it didn't work?" Adam asked.

Fiona and Adam were sitting in the doctors office waiting for their results from the doctor. Even though their in vitro was done in New York Fiona's doctor in Toronto was well aware of where they were in the process.

"When he comes back in here we will. I mean at least let him complete their tests" Fiona replied

"So... let the insurance company spend money on tests" he laughed

"Yeah let them" Fiona laughed in return.

Doctor Evans walked in to the room and took a seat on his stool. He extended his hand out to shake Adam's hand.

"Nice to see you two again" Dr. Evans stated as he shook Adam's hand then Fiona's "I know you are eager for your results"

"Um. Doc I kind of have something to tell you... we took a home pregnancy test last night and we know it didn't work" Adam stated

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We got a bit impatient" Fiona answered

"Did your doctor in New York tell you not to take a home pregnancy test?"

"No" they replied in unison

"Well... I always tell my patients not to. The reason why I tell them not to is because when its this early the tests can give you a false negative. The only way to know for sure this early is by going to your doctor and having them run the tests"

"What are you saying Dr. Evans?" Adam asked

"Congratulations. You two are going to be parents" he smiled

"What?" Fiona exclaimed

"You're pregnant Ms. Coyne" he answered with a smile

She looked over at Adam who was frozen in place. Fiona grabbed his hand and felt his hand was shaking.

"Hey" she said to him grabbing his attention. Adam looked over at her. "Are you ok?" She asked  
>Adam finally smiled and squeezed her hand.<br>"I'm great" he answered.

"I'll let you two have a minute. You will be free to go when you are ready. Just be sure to talk to the receptionist before you go to set up your next appointment. Also, here is your prescription for your prenatal vitamins" he stated handing Fiona a small piece of paper with his scribbled writing all over it. The doctor then left the room giving them a minute alone.

"Funny how now you're quiet" Fiona joked

"Well now its real" he laughed

"You're ready to be a daddy right?" She smiled. Fiona knew his answer would be yes but she just wanted to tease him.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait" he answered as he got up and lifted Fiona off of the seat pulling her up in to a hug. "You are going to be one sexy mom"

"And you're going to be the sexiest dad on the block" she smiled

"So.. are we telling anyone yet?" Adam asked with a huge smile on his face

"I think it would be a good idea if we wait and announce it at the wedding. I mean its not that far off and I won't be showing anyway" she answered

"I like that idea"


	16. Removing the cast

Fiona was excited to finally have Adam's tux finished. There was just one month left until the wedding and she had finished it with plenty of time to fix anything that would need to be changed.

"Does it fit?" She called out

Adam had locked himself in the washroom to try it on. When Fiona heard the lock click meaning the door was now unlocked she rushed in. Fiona found Adam standing near the mirror adjusting his bow tie. She had designed a solid black tux with bright purple touches. The inside of the jacket was purple silk as well as his cumberbund and bow tie. The jacket itself was black with the matching black button down shirt and slacks. Adam had the slacks hanging on the towel rack.

"You couldn't get the pants on?" Fiona asked in a dissapointed tone.

"I couldn't get them up over the cast. How do the shirt and jacket look?" he replied

"You look sexy from the waist up" she grinned

"You don't like my boxers?" He joked

"I don't like when you wear loose boxers. I like to see your sexy ass" Fiona smiled widely

"Perv" he laughed

"If that is not the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Yes but I don't deny being a perv" Adam smiled and winked at her. "Seriously, it looks ok?"

"I think it looks perfect on you... the shirt hugs you so nicely" Fiona paused to bite her lower lip "now take a shower and get ready for bed because we have a big day tomorrow"

"I'm just getting my cast removed, its not like that's a huge deal babe"

"I was hoping we could go car shopping. How can you go out to the store when I get a craving without a car?"

Adam laughed loudly "you are too cute for words"  
>He then followed her instructions and took a shower then got into bed.<p>

-mmmm-

Once Adam's cast was removed he sighed in relief. He brought a pair of sandals to wear so he wouldn't have to put a shoe on right away.

"Oh my god this is such a relief. I can actually move my ankle." Adam said as he wiggled his toes and rolled his ankle

"Does your leg feel light?" Fiona laughed

"Yeah it feels kind of weird"

"You can wear real pants now. No more basketball shorts!"

"You hate my shorts that badly?"

"Its not that I hate them, I'm just tired of seeing you wear the same style all the time"

"I don't switch up my style a lot, jeans are jeans to me. Just no skinny jeans"

"I would love to see you in skinny jeans" Fiona's face lit up as she pictured Adam in skinny jeans.

"No way, I'm not Eli" Adam laughed.  
>He got up and walked around a bit without the cast on. "My leg looks so pale" he complained<p>

"I'll let you use some of my tanning lotion"

Adam laughed "no, I'm good thanks"

-mmmm-

After having lunch Fiona and Adam made their way to Adam's job. If he was going to buy a new car he wasn't going to go anywhere else. Working at a dealership had it's advantages and one of those was getting a major discount. Adam lead Fiona in to the lot over to the Hummers.

"You don't think these are like ridiculously huge trucks?" Fiona complained

"Fi... ok I'm going to be totally honest right now" he paused. Fiona worried about what the next thing out of his mouth would be.  
>"I don't want a small car. Especially after that accident, and if you're going to be in the car. Even more if our baby is going to be transported in the car. I want something big and high up off of the ground."<p>

Fiona slid her hand in to his and interlocked their fingers. He was worried about their safety and it was cute.  
>"It makes sense Adam"<p>

He smiled then opened the passenger door for her to hop in and check out the interior. Just as she began to play with the radio Tim walked up.

"You're looking at Hummers? Really?" Tim stated sarcastically

"Did you come over here to talk shit or to oggle my fiance?" Adam replied with annoyance towards Tim

"Adam!" Fiona yelled. She did not like how quickly Adam snapped at Tim.

"I'm sorry. Its just that this guy never talks to me but as soon as he sees you he comes over here like everythings peachy." Adam explained then turned towards Tim "we had an agreement that you stay away whenever you see Fi around. Now since you want to be an ass you can send Celine over here. I'd love to give her the commision on whatever car I buy"

"It was nice to see you again Fiona" Tim said looking directly at her then began to back up looking at Adam. He eventually walked off. Adam gave Tim a dirty look as he walked away.

"Adam seriously you can't talk to him like that after making so much progress with your anger management classes"

"I'm sorry, I just know he finds you attractive and I don't want him near you. I really hate that guy"

"You hate him because he thinks I'm attractive?"

"No I hate him because the first time you came up here I heard him talking shit to someone else about me being transgendered." He said with frustration "you know I hadn't dealt with that crap since high school. "

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I thought you'd worry about me still having to deal with this crap. I didn't want you to think i'd lose my temper at work."

"Well i'd rather know so I can try and help you deal with it than to be completely left in the dark"

"Don't worry about it, I keep my distance from the guy"

"I don't want any slip ups" Fiona smiled

"Yes my love. I'll do whatever you say" he grinned "now, what do you think about this truck? Should I get it?"

"It is spacious"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Adam wrapped his arms around her from behind "I'm sorry, I'll keep you informed on these things from now on"

"You better"


	17. Plans

Note: Another short chapter but i really like how this one turned out.

* * *

><p>Declan had returned to help Eli quietly plan the bachelor party without Adam knowing. He had done all of the research on what strippers would be best in Toronto. Eli really didn't want to do this to Adam knowing that Fiona would be highly upset... that was until he found out that Holly J had hired a stripper for Fiona's bachelorette party. That was something that he didn't tell Adam. Eli didn't want to deliver that news to Adam, there was no telling what he'd do if he knew. Declan then easily convinced Eli to at least go check this stripper out before they hired her. Of course Drew managed to get in on the fun and tagged along. It was a Saturday afternoon and the three of them were going to a strip club to meet up with Megan. She was rumored to be the hottest stripper around and the boys were dying to find out. They arrived at the club ready to interrogate this girl on what kind of show she'd have planned for this party. When they got to the door a bouncer greeted them<p>

"Mr. Coyne?"

"Yes" Declan answered

"Come right this way. We have a room set up for you to meet with Megan"  
>He then had a second bouncer escort them to a private area of the club where Megan was waiting fully clothed and sipping on what looked to be a margarita. She was drop dead gorgeous. Megan has the lightest blue eyes and these naturally plump lips that could steal anyones attention. Her long straight black hair flowed down her back almost to her waist. Drew's eyes were drawn directly to her chest. Her low cut blouse showed off the shape of her big breasts hidden underneath and Drew was enjoying every second of his eyes being on her.<p>

"Hey boys" Megan smiled

"Hello Megan. My names Declan, this right here is Eli, the best man... and this is Drew. The grooms brother"

"Too bad I'm not invited to the wedding, you boys make one good looking group"

"Wait until you see the groom, women fall all over him" Declan joked causing Megan to raise an eyebrow.

"One of you has to have a picture of him on your phone so let's see" she stated firmly  
>Drew quickly complied and pulled out his I-phone<br>"That's me and him at his pro mma fight" he said proudly showing her a photo of himself with Adam wearing just his fighting trunks.

"And he's getting married?" She asked with a dissapointed tone

"Told you girls fall all over him. He's marrying my sister by the way" Declan grinned

"What a waste" she grinned "ok boys, I need to know how far I can go during this show"

"How far do you go?" Drew questioned

"I go as far as a blow job if the groom wants it"

"NO!" Eli jumped in "you cannot go that far. He'd kill me"

"Ok so here are my packages for parties. For all of my packages the groom is tied up to a chair. Cheapest is topless only, obviously with a dance and some grinding. Second is panties left on only with a dance and grind. Third is both myself and him in his underwear with a dance and grind, And finally my most expensive is fully nude with a dance and grind and the blow job, but that package requires a private room."

"I'm sorry but Adam is going to kill us for this" Eli complains

"Having second thoughts?" Declan questioned

"My first thought was a no!" Eli answered

"I think we should take the package where she keeps her panties on. That's far enough for Adam" Drew interrupted

"Fiona is going to murder us. Like full on chainsaw massacre crazy shit" Eli complained

"Are you worried about my sister or is this really about Clare?" Declan asked

"Clare is one of the reasons I'm hesitant, yes"

"I'm sorry but one way or another I'm getting a lapdance as a preview, we are not hiring this chick without proof that she's good" Drew smirked as he said that. He then walked over to an empty seat and motioned for Megan to go over to him. Megan took the hint and winked at Declan before going over to Drew and giving him a tease. She didn't remove any clothing but she did give him just enough of a dance to get him aroused.

"You're hired" Drew choked out

"Clare is going to be so pissed at me" Eli admitted

-mmmm-

"Fi seriously, I need more space in these pants. The crotch is ridiculously tight. I can't wear these to our wedding" Adam complained as he walked out of the washroom where Fiona had him trying on the slacks that belonged with his tux.

"They are fine. They're supposed to look like that"

"Fiona if I get a boner I'll be ripping through these"

"Stop exxagerating!"

"Come on! You're not the one who has to wear these. I'm suffocating over here"

"I will take them out a little but the style of the pants are snug around the rear and groin area"

"Look I'm not asking for baggy pants, I just need a little more space"

"I'm going to take it out for you, now change and go get me some nachos" Fiona grinned

"Is this your first craving?" Adam smiled from ear to ear

"I really just want nachos so bad all of a sudden"

"That's a craving!" Adam shouted with excitement

"I've never ever heard of a guy being excited over his pregnant fiance's cravings"

Adam instantly changed from the tux pants into a pair of jeans and threw on a t-shirt. He handed the pants back to Fiona "I'll be right back. If you think of anything else you might want call me and I'll get that too" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He then rubbed her tummy and headed out to pickup her food. The moment Adam started the car he got a text from Fiona

'Extra nacho cheese please'

* * *

><p>Note: Yeah Fiona is going to be very pissed at the boys... well that's IF she finds out about this... haha<p> 


	18. Party night

Note: to anon: ok, their current ages should be Adam 22 and Fiona 24. They had broken up when Adam was 18 then three years later gotten back together then add another year for the timeline of my two stories. ok, i almost confused myself. lol.

* * *

><p>Holly J and Declan had coordinated the bachelor and bachelorette parties on the same night. It was one week before the wedding to ensure if either of the two got drunk they wouldn't miss the wedding itself. Holly J rented a hotel suite in the most luxury hotel in Toronto for Fiona's party. Declan set up Adam's party at his house. Fiona's party wasn't a surprise, Holly J had to get her to the hotel one way or another so she was honest and told her a bunch of the girls would be dropping in to celebrate.<p>

"I got us tons of champagne. I know that's your favorite" Holly J smiled as she handed Fiona a glass. Fiona grabbed it but quickly put it down.  
>"Holly J, I'm not drinking tonight" Fiona replied hesitantly<p>

"Its your bachelorette party! What the hell do you mean you're not drinking?"

"I'm just not up for it tonight. I'm not in the mood to drink I guess" she lied.

"What's going on? I can tell when you're lying and you're lying to me right now"

"You're not going to stop unless I tell you..."

"Damn right" Holly J stated

"You cannot repeat not one word of this conversation to anyone. Not one word. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Holly J smirked

"I'm pregnant" she admitted

"Oh my god... did you cheat on Adam? Fiona oh my god!"

Fiona began to laugh uncontrollably which caused Holly J to become extremely confused.  
>"What's so funny?" Holly J questioned<p>

"I did not cheat on Adam. What makes you think I ever would?"

"Hello! You being pregnant. Adam couldn't have caused that"

"We tried in vitro and it worked for us on the first try... Now that you know please don't tell anyone. We wanted to wait and announce it at the reception"

"I won't say a word"

"Ok good because Adam would kill me, I told him not to tell a soul and I know he hasn't told anyone."

"How's he dealing with it so far?"

"I think he's more excited about being a father than I am about this wedding" Fiona laughs

"Congrats." Holly J smiled widely "You are going to have one spoiled child" Holly J laughs

Later on that same night at Declan's place.

"Come here Adam. I have a surprise for you" Declan says with a slight slur from the shots he's been taking. Adam surprisingly hadn't drank too much. He was enjoying seeing his friends and playing some beer pong but he was expecting a quiet night at home so he didn't drink much.

"What do you have for me?" Adam smiled

"Have a seat" Declan stated. Adam sat down when a bunch of his friends quickly attacked him from every angle tying him to the chair.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Adam complained as he tried to fight them off but they had already succeeded in tying him tightly to the chair. Declan hit play on the stereo and Megan walked out and began dancing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Guys seriously untie me right now!"

"Sit back and enjoy little bro" Drew grinned

"Why don't you come sit down and enjoy this in my place?" Adam begged.

"It's your bachelor party. You have to enjoy at least one lapdance" Declan grinned

"I do not want a lapdance!" Adam shouted

Megan walked to the stereo and stopped the music.  
>"I'm not going to dance for him if he doesn't want it" she said to Drew.<p>

"Untie him" Drew said in a dissapointed tone.

A few of the guys that were standing around began to untie Adam.

"Who's idea was this anyway?"

Declan answered "I just figured since Holly J got Fiona a stripper i'd get you one too" he then smiled.  
>Declan had been drinking quite a bit and didn't realize he just let some information slip that he should've kept to himself.<p>

"Excuse me. Did you just say Holly J got Fiona a stripper?"

"Ok, look please do not be mad at Holly J. I think Fiona wanted one" Declan paused  
>Adam raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone. He dailed a phone number as he walked out of the house.<br>Adam jumped into his car and started it, he still had the phone to his ear. Clare finally picked up

"Hi Adam" Clare said in her usual happy tone.

"Clare. I need you, as my only one true friend right now, to tell me where the bachelorette party is"

"Fiona would kill me. I can't do that"

"Please. I am begging you right now. Please"

"What's going on?"

"Holly J hired her a stripper. I just want to talk to Fiona, that's all"

"Ew. Ok I'll tell you but you cannot let anyone know that I'm the one who told you"

-mmmm-

Adam knocked on the door to the suite. At first there was no answer so he knocked again. He could hear the music from the other side of the door and began to get a little more frustrated. Adam then pounded on the door causing Clare to swing the door open. From the doorway he had a clear view of Fiona sitting in front of a man wearing only a towel. The stripper was dancing for her and she was definitely enjoying it. Fiona was smiling and giving the stripper her seductive eyes. Adam thought he was the only one to see that glare from her since they got back together. Her hands were running up and down his bare chest. Adam's stomach turned, seeing Fiona happy to have another man almost naked in front of her made him want to kill the guy but at this moment all he could think of was finding somewhere to throw up in. Fiona looked to see who was at the door when she saw Adam quickly turn and run out of the room. By the time she made it to the doorway she saw Adam throwing up in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Note: I can just picture all the hate mail I'll be getting for this chapter. Hope you guys like it.<p> 


	19. The confrontation

Note: I know you guys really wanted a double update yesterday but I was still working on the finishing touches to this chapter so what i did was i made this a nice long chapter for you guys. I love how it came out.  
>Again i really do want to answer all of your reviews but for some reason every time i try i get a message that says "page not found" so i do want to let you guys know i do read each and every review i just cannot reply. Sorry. Enjoy chapter 19...<p>

* * *

><p>Fiona walked over to Adam. He was hunched over with his right arm up against the wall holding himself up. Adam wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked over in Fiona's direction, he wouldn't meet her eyes and kept his fixated on her shoes.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an annoyed tone.  
>Adam took a deep breath and finally looked up at her eyes. The look on his face was heartbreaking. His eyes were teary, his hair was a mess. Adam's expression quickly changed to anger<p>

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"You're not supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to see that" she replied waving her arm towards the hotel room behind her.  
>All emotion drained from Adam's face. "I wasn't supposed to see that?" He paused and nodded "what I don't know won't hurt me right? What else are you hiding?"<p>

The accusation of her hiding something sent Fiona over the edge "I'm not hiding a damn thing!... why are you even here?" She shouted  
>Adam looked away for a moment to find the right words.<br>"I came here to talk to you before the stripper arrived but I was too late I guess" he answered calmly.  
>He clearly looked hurt. There was no way he could hide that.<p>

"Don't give me that look, I know for a fact that there was a stripper at your party too"

"And I stopped her before she took anything off" he quickly replied with anger

"You know I didn't get this angry with you when you went to that strip club in New York"

"I didn't eye-fuck my stripper!" He yelled  
>When she heard what came out of his mouth she immediately reached out and slapped Adam without a second thought. Fiona instantly regretted it.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He cut her off by just putting one hand up motioning for her to stop then slowly turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Fiona was frozen in place. She wanted to run after Adam but knew he needed time to cool off. If she went after him right now there's no telling how big the arguement could returned to her party with tears running down her face.

-mmmm-

Adam sat in his car looking down at his hands. They were shaking out of control. He tried balling them in to fists then stretching them out but the shaking wouldn't stop. It was obvious he was worked up and angry, all he could think of was tearing that stripper limb from limb. All of a sudden he heard a hard knock on his passenger side window, when he looked to his right he saw Clare standing there motioning for him to unlock the door. He hesitantly pressed the button and the door unlocked.

"Did you come to tell me off too?"

"No" she paused while getting into the car "I'm on your side"

"My side? So people are taking sides... great" he whispered

"I don't know if everyone is. All I'm saying is I would've reacted the same as you. I don't understand why people enjoy strippers, and I know for a fact you didn't want one at your party... Eli called and told me what happened"

"I feel so disrespected right now"

"So do I. I made it very clear to Eli I wasn't comfortable with him being around a stripper and they hired one anyway"

"See that's exactly what I mean right there. We are the kind of people that will walk to the end of the earth if they asked us to but look how they treat us. Its like our feelings don't matter at all to them"

"Adam, I can't defend Fiona but I know Eli just wanted you to have a good time plus Declan and Drew convinced him to do it. I'm still mad at him but I see why he did it. Fiona on the other hand, I can't say I'm too happy with her"

"You're mad at her too?"

"She was having too much fun with that stripper"

"If I wouldn't have come imagine how far would she have gone"

"You can't think that way. You stopped it and that's what matters"

Adam looks back down at his hands still shaking badly "she slapped me Clare" he said barely above a whisper. Clare stared at Adam in shock. The car was silent for a while until Clare finally spoke "you mean to tell me after all that she went through with Bobby she had the nerve to hit you?"

"I just... Clare you know I love her with all that I am"

"I know"

"When I walked in and saw her all over that guy... she was giving him the look she gives me before we... you know. So when she confronted me for coming by I told her she eye-fucked her stripper and she slapped me."

"I don't know what to say" Clare admitted.

Adam started the car and drove to Clare's house. Once they arrived the babysitter left. Before she did she explained to Clare that she tried everything but Amber didn't want to go to sleep. Adam went over to the crib and looked down at Amber

"Giving the babysitter a hard time huh?" He said while touching her balled up fist with his index finger. Amber held her arms up for Adam to pick her up so he immediately did. Clare watched him from the doorway of Amber's room.

"You are too cute with babies" she admitted

Adam turned towards her "babies I understand, adults complicate things"

"you get along very well with Amber"

"She gets me" Adam smiled causing Clare to smile as well. Adam then spoke again "do you mind if I sleep on your couch?"

"Of course I don't mind!"

Adam took Amber with him down to the living room and turned on the tv. He put her in the carrier and sat it next to him on the sofa facing the tv and put on some cartoons. Around five a.m. Clare awoke for her usual check in on Amber. She remembered that Adam took her with him down to the living room so she went to check on them in there. She smiled from ear to ear once she saw them both asleep. Adam had fallen asleep sitting up, he was sitting on the floor next to the carrier which was facing him. His back was to the couch using it to lean up against and his right hand was directly on the carrier just in case it rocked or moved he'd wake up.

"Hey Adam" Clare called out in a soft voice

"Hmm?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed

"Do you want to get up off of the floor?"

Adam opened his eyes slowly. He stretched out "it was so much easier to rock Amber to sleep while sitting on the floor" he yawned

"Thank you for putting her to sleep. I appreciate the help" she smiled

"Its no problem." He stated as he sat on the couch and took off his shoes.

"Have you thought about how you're going to make up with Fiona?"

"Clare" he complained

"She screwed up but unless you're planning on cancelling the wedding you will be making up sometime this week"

"I can't look at her. She was like a different person tonight"

"Well you need to talk to her because she's been calling and texting me and Eli all night since you turned your phone off."

He pulls his phone out of his pocket "I'll handle this" he adds as he turned his phone on.

'36 missed calls'  
>'20 texts'<br>'5 voicemails'  
>All from Fiona. Adam went in to his inbox and it was text after text of Fiona apologizing and begging for him to come home.<br>He opened a new text and entered Fiona's cell number.  
>'Stop calling around trying to get to me. I am not coming home tonight'<br>Within a minute Fiona replied  
>'I am begging you to please come home. I do not feel good and cannot stop throwing up. I think the baby knows you're gone and is getting back at me. Please'<p>

'So you're going to use the baby to get me back home?'

Fiona replied 'I am not using the baby for anything. I just need my baby's father right now. You can continue hating me tomorrow. Please Adam'

He let out a deep sigh. Clare had gone into the kitchen while Adam was texting with Fiona, she came back in to the room with a hot chocolate for him. She also had one in her hand for herself, she sat down next to him.

"I have to tell you something and I need advice" he stated while turning towards Clare and grabbing the hot chocolate.

"Anything, go ahead"

"Fiona's pregnant. We did in vitro about a month ago, now she's telling me that she keeps throwing up and wants me there. What should I do?"

"First things first. Congrats" she smiled "I know you have to be very excited. Now, from experience, pregnancy can be the worst. Meaning when the nausea kicks in it can feel like there's nothing left in you to throw up but you keep heaving. If you want the truth, I think you should go be with her if she's sick... and that would explain her mood swing"

"I was afraid you'd say that"

"If you don't want to go our couch is yours"

Adam took a long sip from his hot chocolate and looked like he was thinking. There was a long silence but eventually Adam spoke  
>"I'll go home" he stated as he pulled out his phone and text Fiona that he'd be right there.<p> 


	20. What are you feeling?

Note: I absolutely loved how many sweet reviews i got on chapter 19. You guys are awesome. Hope you guys like this one, I worked hard on making it just right. Had to revise it quite a few times, that's what took me so long in posting it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Adam made it back to the house pretty quickly. Mostly because there wasn't any traffic at this time of day. Once inside the house he took his time getting up the stairs. He had no idea what it was going to be like to see Fiona after all that had happened just a few hours before. Adam turned the doorknob and peeked into the bedroom. Fiona was curled up in the center of the bed holding her stomach. It did hurt him to see her this way but he didn't want to just rush over to her after what she did.<p>

"Are you in pain?" He finally asked

"My stomach hurts from throwing up so much" she complained  
>Once Adam got a good look at her face he felt terrible. There was sweat on her forehead causing her hair to stick to her face, and her makeup had run all over. He took a seat on the bed next to her and reached out and slid his hand under her shirt on to her stomach.<p>

"Do you think that's going to work?" Fiona winced in pain

"Doesn't hurt to try"  
>He rubbed her stomach for a while until he felt her relax underneath his hand. "Does that feel better?"<p>

"Oh my god, so much better. I feel relief"

"So the baby really was giving you trouble then?"

"I swear this baby was not happy with me"

Adam smirked. It was a small smirk but it was enough for her to notice.

"You're happy that I was being tortured by our baby?"

"I'm not happy the baby was torturing you, it just seemed like the baby missed me that's all"

"I missed you" Fiona admitted "I know you were only gone for a few hours but I really missed you"

"Fi stop it. I just came to make sure the baby was ok" he replied looking away.

"So you don't want to talk to me?"

"Look I don't want to talk right now but that doesn't mean I want you in pain or anything."

"Adam I'm so sorry about what happened-" she began talking when Adam cut her off, pulled his hand away from her stomach and got up off of the bed standing over her "I do not want to talk about this right now, I need to seriously think before I forgive you"  
>She sat up looking at him "I screwed up but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get back to how things were before"<p>

"Stop apologizing. I don't want to hear it Fiona!" Adam shouted

"Don't yell at me" she whispered

"Well don't hit me and I won't yell" he added as he lowered his voice.

"You disrespected me and I snapped, that doesn't excuse what I did but that is why I lost control and slapped you"

He crossed his arms and sat on a chair far from the bed "so you didn't disrespect me by grabbing all over some other guy?"

"Strippers are the usual bachelor and bachelorette party entertainment. Every other couple that gets married gets a stripper for their parties"

"We are not every other couple, this is us. Almost every other married couple gets divorced due to infidelity, you want us to do that too?"

"You can't compare me touching a stripper to cheating" she complained

"I can't? Ok, let me do this..." he stands "I'm going to go to the strip club right now and go feel up a stripper, since its not cheating its ok"

"Please don't do that" she begged

"Why not? It'd be fair"

"Because you'd just be doing it to get back at me"  
>Tears began to fall from Fiona's eyes.<p>

"God damn it I didn't want to talk about this!" Adam shouted then turned around and punched through the wall causing Fiona to jump. She was definitely scared, of all the times she had seen Adam upset she had never seen him this upset. It was a combination of hurt and anger that was breaking him down and she couldn't do anything to stop it. He slowly pulled his hand out of the wall looking down at his knuckles, there was just a few scrapes but no major damage to his hand. Adam sighed and turned his head to look at her, he waited a long time before he spoke.

"Unlike you, I would never lay a hand on you. I'd hurt myself before I'd hurt you" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"You're scaring me"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just.. I ... " he turned back towards the wall and pressed his forehead to it then let go and began to cry "you don't know what you did to me when I saw you touching that guy" he cried  
>In an instant Fiona was at Adam's side, she wanted to console him. Just as she touched his back he flinched and moved away from her.<p>

"Don't"

"Adam please" she whispered as she crept one arm around him and pressed up against him. She then snuck the other arm around his other side and pressed the side of her face in to his chest. Adam hesitantly wrapped his arms around her body. Without looking down at her he began to speak "you know I can't take it when someone even looks at you, why would you do this to me?"

"I wasn't thinking... it will never happen again. I promise you that"

"Why were you giving him ... that look? That 'I want you' look"

"I was not!" She complained

"Yes you were, I know that face well" he choked out.

"I didn't realize I was"

"Why were you touching him? Am I not doing ... enough?"

"Stop it. You keep me very satisfied... I just wanted to have a good time and that's what you do to a stripper"

"From what I've been told you're not supposed to touch a stripper. I guess there's different rules for guys"

"I'm sorry"

"If I hadn't have shown up how far would you have gone?" He said finally looking down at her

"He was only going to dance for us that's all. I only touched his chest. That's the full truth. Ask anyone there"

"Clare said you were having too much fun with the stripper. She's not too happy with you either"

"Clare didn't like the idea of a stripper at all so she wasn't happy from the moment she was told there'd be one"

"Who's idea was it to hire one?"

"Holly J's"

"So Holly J and Declan are the ones at fault. They are on my shit list for sure"

"Don't be mad at Holly J, she ran it past me before she hired him."

"Ugh" he groaned. "I made it clear to everyone that I didn't want a stripper and you kept from me that you were getting one. I can't believe you"

Fiona began to cry again "I had no idea this was going to happen, I mean I remember you once joking that I should take Holly J to a strip club so I thought it was ok"

Once he heard that he took a moment to think then said "you're right I did joke about that"

"Do I have to beg for you to forgive me?"

"Just give me time will you? I mean we are getting married in a week and I'm not calling off the wedding so I'll get over it but I need for you to promise me you will never slap me again."

"I promise you I never will ever again. My emotions are just all over the place right now and I don't know how to handle them"

"That's what Clare said"

"So are we ok?"

"We will be ok... I'm starving, does my baby want some breakfast?" He asked rubbing her tummy.

"Absolutely he does!" She answered

He raised an eyebrow "you think its a boy?"

"I have a feeling it is, yeah"

"We'll know soon enough... lay down, I'll go cook breakfast" Adam said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Note: Just curious on who thinks it actually will be a boy? Of course i already know but You guys will have to stay tuned to find out.. hahaha!<p> 


	21. Three days until the wedding

Note: Sorry about not posting yesterday guys. I was kind of busy all day. Hope you enjoy today's chapter!

* * *

><p>There was about three days left until their wedding and Adam and Fiona were as excited as could be. All the details were worked out and all that was left was the wait for the big day. It was somewhere around six p.m. when Adam came home from work. They had plans to visit his family and drop off the plane tickets Adam had purchased. Fiona was ready to go when he arrived. She was sitting at the kitchen counter reading a magazine when Adam walked in.<p>

"I just talked to my mom, she's already started cooking so we'd better hurry. I'll change and be right back down"

"I'm ready to go. What is she making? I'm starving"

"She's making white rice, red beans and pork chops. She'll have salad there too. Oh yeah she made you some flan"

"Can I have the flan first?" She asked in a serious tone.

"You don't think she'll question why you would want the flan first?" He questioned with a smirk.  
>Adam walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "And how is my baby today?"<p>

"Your baby has been giving me hell all day. I'm nautious, and uncomfortable" Fiona complained

"Giving you hell? I don't know, that makes me think its a girl... because girls are nothing but trouble" he laughed.  
>Fiona nudged his arm "go get dressed so I can eat"<p>

-mmmm-

They got to Adam's parents house pretty quickly. Adam did drive a little faster than usual knowing how hungry Fiona was. So far the only others who knew besides themselves were Clare and Holly J, and both of them swore not to tell anyone else. Keeping this information to himself was killing Adam, he wanted to announce it to everyone but had agreed to announce it at the reception so he was doing his best not to say a word. Adam rung the doorbell at his parents house and waited for someone to open the door. Within seconds Audra opened the door and greeted them with hugs.

"Come in, I'm almost done with the food"

They walked in and went straight for the kitchen. Adam walked over to the stove and started peeking in to the pots that were holding the food.

"At your age do I really have to tell you to stop doing that" Audra warned Adam.

"Sorry mom, I'm just really hungry" he lied. Adam was doing his best to hurry the food to the table so Fiona could eat.

"Go sit down at the table, I'll be right in with the food. Drew and your father are already in there"

They quickly walked in to the dining room and sat at the table with Drew and their father. Drew handed Adam a beer.

"I'm still pissed at you. Saving me a beer isn't going to make it all better" Adam said to Drew

"You're still mad at me but you're ok with Fi?" Drew asked as he looked at Fiona then back at Adam.

"Dude we are not talking about this here at moms, but just so you know... I know you screwed the stripper" Adam whispered the last part hoping his mother wouldn't hear or walk in at the wrong time. Their father was still sitting at the table listening to every word but they never worried about him spilling any information, he was good with keeping quiet.  
>In a way It took finding out about Drew sleeping with the stripper to have Adam completely forgive Fiona. He knew it could've been a lot worse, even though he knew she wouldn't have gone that far.<p>

"Eli told you didn't he?" Drew asked in shock

"You slept with the stripper?" Fiona questioned

"I was drunk... I didn't even know where I was" he said trying to defend himself

"You're gross man. Has Bee found out yet?" Adam asked then took a sip of his beer

"No"

"Are you going to tell her?" Adam questioned

"I can't. I don't want her to leave me"

"You're a dumbass... so dad how are you?" Adam asked turning his attention to his father.

"I'm a lot better now" his father laughed

Audra came in to the room with the food. Within less than a minute everyone had food on their plates. Fiona ate with enthusiasm, her plate was cleared in a matter of minutes.

"Honey would you like seconds?" Audra asked

"I would love seconds, this was delicious" Fiona answered

"Looks like Adam's appetite is rubbing off on you" Audra smiled

"Yeah, they say that happens if you spend enough time with someone" Adam stated.

"So tell me, are we all on the same flight?" Audra asked as she served Fiona a second serving.

"No, me and Fi leave tomorrow morning. We need to be out there in advance just in case"

Fiona quickly began to eat once her plate was filled. Audra looked at Fiona and smiled "you must have been very hungry today"

"I didn't have lunch and your food is so delicious"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant" Audra stated

Adam quickly jumped in "Touchy subject mom"

"I know, I know. I can always hope though"

"Can we change the subject please?" Adam complained

"Are you nervous about the big day? Having cold feet yet?" His father chuckled

"Nope. Anxiety about everything going as planned yes but no cold feet" Adam answered

"Same with me, I can't wait!" Fiona added

The rest of the night went smoothly, they joked and laughed. Time went pretty quickly since they were having a good time. By the time they got home Adam was exhausted. They had a long flight ahead of them in the morning and Adam didn't want to be tired for it so he wanted to go straight to bed.

"Adam are you asleep?" Fiona asked.  
>He was already in bed but hadn't closed his eyes just yet.<br>"No. Why?"

"Did you remember to pack my prenatal pills?"

"Yeah. I left todays on the dresser for you and the rest are in my suitcase because I couldn't make space in yours"

"You look really tired"

"I am. I just want to go to sleep" he replied

"But I'm not tired" she joked

"You say that like you want me to stay up and entertain you" he chuckled

"You should" she replied as she climbed over him.  
>Adam put his hands on her hips as she straddled him.<p>

"Hm, I think we shouldn't do this yet. I mean how hot would it be if we waited just a few days until the wedding night?" He asked while raising an eyebrow

"So basically get me to the point where I almost self combust?" She laughed

"Its only a few days babe"

"Yeah but its already been a while that we haven't and I want it. I want you" Fiona complained

"Just imagine how intense it would be if we wait these next two days"

"Ugh" Fiona climbed off of him and layed down next to him.


	22. Caught in the guestroom

Note: My apologies to you guys for going missing for a few days and not updating. I wanted to update but i didn't want to give you a crappy chapter. I wanted to make sure it was right. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>"Another trip to the airport" Adam complained as he got behind the wheel of the car. He wasn't really fond of flying and would still get very jet lagged everytime they'd fly.<p>

"I feel so icky right now" Fiona complained as she got into the car.  
>Adam reached across to the passenger seat and gently touched her belly.<br>"Is it the baby?"

"Yes, and its hot out here, and I'm hungry, and I don't feel like flying right now"

"Open the glove compartment" he chuckled

When she opened the glove compartment she saw that it was filled with all of her favorite snacks. It was little guesstures like these that showed how much he cared for her. Fiona definitely appreciated the junk food. It was still very early in the pregnancy but she felt her cravings and mood swings at full force. Luckily Adam was prepared. Eli had not only warned him but also gave him some pointers on what to do. Always being prepared for a mood swing was one of those pointers. That's where Adam got the idea to keep snacks around all of the time.

"This is heavenly" Fiona smiled as she chewed on a snickers candy bar.

"You know only being a month in you have unbelievable hunger and cravings babe"

"Well it must run in your culture because this baby reminds me so much of you, always hungry. Always! Its like no matter how much I eat its never enough... and all I want is your favorite foods" she chuckled

"That's my baby" he smiled widely

"I can't stop thinking about your moms cooking"

"I can always whip up the stuff she makes you know"

"No, your moms food has a certain touch. Your cooking doesn't quite match hers"

"Is that a challenge?" He asked in a serious tone. They both quickly started laughing.

-mmmm-

Once they arrived in New York they headed straight towards Fiona's parents place for dinner. Adam was completely exhausted from the flight however Fiona was filled with enough sugar to keep her awake for hours. When they made it to the Coyne's condo they greeted the parents then went into the guest bedroom to change for dinner. Adam took a moment after changing to sit on the bed then eventually layed down as Fiona finished getting ready. By the time she walked back into the guestroom from the washroom Adam was snoring.

"Adam" she nudged his shoulder

"Yeah" he jumped up as if something scared him.

"You can sleep after dinner. Get up"

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. I feel drained... come here"

Fiona smiled as she got down on to the bed and cuddled up to him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly.  
>"Just five minutes. I don't want to go to sleep yet" she stated<p>

"I know, I know... dinner" he mumbled partially asleep. After about ten minutes Fiona heard a knock on the door.  
>"Come in"<p>

Laura slowly opened the door and poked her head in "are you two coming out of the room for dinner?"

"I'll be out there but I'm not sure if I should wake Adam." Fiona answered still wrapped up in his arms.

"Wake him. At least let him have dinner before he goes to sleep for the night"

Fiona nudged him again but this time didn't say his name. Adam didn't open his eyes, he lowered his arm and put his hand on her stomach  
>"is the baby giving you trouble again? I swear she's never going to let me get any sleep" He mumbled not knowing Laura was in the room.<br>Fiona looked up at her mother in shock, she knew she had some explaining to do. Laura knew that look on her daughters face well, it was the 'i just got caught' look.

"What! Adam wake up right now!" Laura said in a loud voice. It wasn't quite yelling but it woke him up immediately.  
>Adam sat up next to Fiona. They sat together on the edge of the bed looking like scolded teenagers.<p>

"Adam, I'm going to ask you because I know you will not have the nerve to lie to me... is Fiona pregnant?"

"Yes" he answered looking down at the floor.

"And when were you planning on telling me? You both know how badly I've wanted grandchildren"

"I was going to make an announcement at the wedding reception. So everyone could find out at the same time, we figured nobody could get offended about who found out first"

"Audra doesn't know?" Laura questioned with a raised eyebrow

"No! Please don't tell her. I know you two talk often but please!" Fiona begged

"Ok, I won't say a word... how ...did this happen?" Laura asked trying to phrase it as nicely as possible. She didn't want to offend. Adam understood perfectly and explained "well Fiona explained to me that if we did in vitro close enough to the wedding she wouldn't start showing until afterwards so we figured we'd get an early start... and it worked" he smiled

Laura grinned widely. Fiona got up from her spot on the bed and gave her mom a hug. They then heard Adam chuckling and looked over at him. He looked up to see them both puzzled.  
>"Oh, sorry... I just find it funny the way I had to explain this"<p>

"Wait... am I supposed to keep it a secret that I knew before your announcement?"

"My mother would be angry if she knew you knew first" Adam explained

"This will be difficult. We are both going to be first time grandmother's and I'll be dying to spill it as soon as I see her."

"Can you hold off at least until the reception?" Fiona laughed

"Yes... but you better make the announcement early" she stated pointing towards Fiona

"We will mom. Thanks" Fiona smiled.

Adam wrapped his arms around Fiona and placed his hands on her stomach. He looked over at Laura and grinned "I think its a girl"

"And I think its a boy" Fiona beamed

"Well that doesn't matter... its a Coyne-Torres and I'm going to spoil this baby rotten" Laura stated with the biggest smile on her face.

"Both yourself and my mother will"

"That's what a grandmother is for. When mom and dad say no then grandma is there to say yes" she joked

"Oh man, we are in for some serious trouble" Adam laughed

"Well, let's get my grandchild fed" Laura grabbed Fiona's hand and led her out of the room. Adam adjusted his shirt and followed in to the dining room.

"What's for dinner?" He asked when reached the table and took a seat next to Fiona

"Lasagna" Mr. Coyne answered with enthusiasm

"Our favorite" Adam added. It was no secret that both Mr. Coyne and Adam's favorite dish made by the Coyne family chef was lasagna. Mr. Coyne enjoyed when they would come for dinner because he was guaranteed his favorite food.

"Is there any garlic bread?" Fiona questioned.

"Of course there is, I made sure of it" Mr. Coyne said excitedly  
>After he ate Adam sat back and watched Fiona eat her dinner. She was obviously glowing and Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Every so often he would turn his attention back at the conversation but Fiona kept catching his eye. 'In two days she'll be my wife' he thought to himself proudly. Adam had the woman of his dreams carrying their baby. As he watched her laughing with her parents he thought 'it doesn't get any better than this'<p>

* * *

><p>Note: So I was thinking I need suggestions for baby names, once i reveal the sex of the baby i will start taking suggestions... thanks again for reading and reviewing.<p> 


	23. The big day

Note: This one is a short one but i liked how it came out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was finally the day everyone had been waiting for. Fiona had stayed the night at her parents house and Adam slept at the hotel per tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. Adam awoke around 6:30 a.m. even though he didn't need to be up for another two hours or so. He took a shower and began to watch tv when there was a knock on the door. Adam slowly opened it to find Declan standing in the hallway grinning<p>

"What are you doing here?" Adam questioned

"Time for some manscaping. I've got a hairstylist on her way up to do your hair and I hired someone to give you a manicure as well" Declan answered as he walked in to the room and sat down on the sofa.

"You're lucky I was up early?" He laughed

"I knew you would be. On my wedding day I was up at the crack of dawn"

"So I'm supposed to be this nervous?"

"Its normal"

"I can't wait to marry her, I'm just nervous I'll trip or do something embarassing and everyone will see" Adam admitted

"You will not trip or do anything stupid" Declan grinned

At that moment there was another knock on the door. Adam got up and opened the door for the hair stylist. Within twenty minutes he was getting his hair cut in the middle of the suite with another woman giving him a manicure.

"I can't believe you did this for me D. Thanks man"

"I couldn't let you show up on your wedding day with a shaggy haircut. You are taking wedding photos you know"

"You're right. Fiona would kill me. By the way, the suit looks good on you" Adam said looking over at Declan's suit which Fiona had also designed. Declan was a part of the wedding party and Fiona did design the entire party's clothing but only made her dress and Adam's suit herself.  
>When adam was finally done getting his hair cut he changed in to his tux and walked back in.<p>

"Look at you big man!"

Adam had his hair styled in a short do spiked out a bit towards the front. Similar to the cut Zac Efron now has. He also had shaved his usual stubble but left a bit of facial hair on his chin.

"You think Fiona's going to like the hair? I mean she prefers it longer"

"She's going to love your hair, I know it" Declan smiled widely.

-mmmm-

Fiona was already in her dress sitting in the church. She was in a room where they keep the bride until the wedding begins and was snacking on a snickers. Holly J couldn't help but chuckle at how Fiona was snacking on chocolate in her white gown.

"You're laughing at me eating aren't you?"

"You're wearing white but you're eating chocolate. Just be careful" Holly J chuckled  
>Fiona quickly finished her candy bar and touched up her lip gloss as Clare walked back in to the room.<p>

"I found you a bag of m&m's" Clare smiled

"Why is it that all I want right now is junk food?" She complained as she opened the bag of snickers and began eating.

"Because its a girl" Holly J smirked

"I'm not so sure, Amber never wanted junk food. All she wanted was meat" Clare replied

"Where is Amber?" Fiona questioned

"With Eli and Adam. Eli is dropping her off with my mom on the way here..." Clare's phone beeped in the middle of her statement "oh I have a text" Clare smiled as she opened the photo of Eli and Adam in their tux's. Adam and Eli were absolutely gorgeous standing near the limo, Eli had on a straight face and Adam was smiling from ear to ear. Clare had seen Eli's tux before but seeing them together in matching colors just made it that much more adorable.

"Holly J, come here and look at this" Clare beamed.  
>She complied and walked over to Clare. One look at the photo and she was all smiles.<p>

"I want to see" Fiona complained as she got up to walk over.

"You will see him when he gets here" Clare laughed and put away her phone.

"It was Adam?"

"Yes. But do me a favor and don't hump him in the church" Holly J joked.

"He looks that good?" Fiona questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. He looks extremely good" Holly J answered with a serious look.  
>Fiona giggled at Holly J. "I can't wait to see him"<p>

At ten a.m. Audra knocked on the door to Fiona's room. "Its open" the three said in unison  
>Audra opened the door and walked in.<p>

"Look at you!" Audra beamed

"Hi" Fiona said getting up from her seat and hugging Audra.

"This dress is beautiful. I saw Adam's tux and thought it was great but you outdid yourself with this dress"

"Thank you. It wasn't easy." She chuckled

"So are you ready?" Audra asked

"Yes, I cannot wait. Is he here?"

"My son is at the altar waiting for you"


	24. You may now kiss the bride

Note: My apologies to you all for making you wait forever for this chapter. I know i dragged on putting it up but i wrote then re-wrote it numerous times until i felt it was right. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Adam stood at the altar waiting for the music to start. The nerves had his stomach in knots. Eli reached out and put his hand on Adam's shoulder. It was a tiny guessture but it was what Adam needed to let him know his nerves were obvious. He took in a deep breath and let it out just as the music began. Little by little the wedding party began walking down the aisle and Adam couldn't help but wonder 'why do they make them walk so slow? Its like they are intentionally torturing the groom!'<br>By the time Drew and Bianca made their way down the aisle Adam was visibly getting impatient. He was taking deep breaths and kept wiping his hands on his pants because they were sweating.  
>After what felt like an eternity Fiona came in to view standing next to Mr. Coyne. Even from far she looked absolutely flawless. She had her hair down as usual per Adam's request. The dress was strapless and was skin tight down to mid-thigh where it began to flow outward with a short train following behind her.<br>Fiona took one look at Adam and began to smile from ear to ear. He was so sexy in his tux and new haircut. When she got a little closer she noticed he had a single tear running down the left side of his face.  
>Mr. Coyne slid Fiona's hand in to Adam's and patted his arm as he began to back up to stand in his designated spot. Fiona's eyes studied Adam's face, she took her time taking in every feature. When she got to his lips he mouthed "you are so beautiful"<br>Fiona didn't notice that she had missed the majority of what was said because of her watching Adam so closely until she heard her name  
>"Do you Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, take this man, Adam Torres, to be your lawfully wedded husband,for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I do!" She answered with enthusiasm

"Do you Adam Torres, take this woman, Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Adam replied with a shaky voice clearly trying to hold back tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Adam did not hesitate, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to his body. Fiona's hand reached over to the side of his face. She gently wiped away a tear and pulled his face to hers kissing his passionately yet appropriate for an audience. When they finally turned to their family and friends everyone was clapping. They took their time making their way back down the aisle towards the door. The moment they walked out the front door they were attacked with rice. Adam could not stop laughing at how in to it his family was. They quickly jumped in to the limo and closed the door. Once the door was closed Fiona pulled Adam in for a long heated kiss. He kissed her back with force. Adam eventually broke the kiss

"I have something for you" he smirked pulling out a twix from his inner jacket pocket

"Oh my god you are the perfect man!" Fiona stated as she grabbed the candy bar and tore open the wrapper causing Adam to chuckle "I've been eating so much chocolate today" she said before biting in to the candy bar.

"Really? The baby's craving chocolate a lot." He said with a raised eyebrow and touching her belly.

"You have no idea how much I needed that touch. He already knows your hand and acts a fool when you're not around" She chuckled

"I like that" he smirked

"I can't wait to tell everyone tonight"

"I can't wait to get you to the hotel tonight" Adam grinned

"Oh now you want it!" She laughed loudly

"Don't you?" He smirked

"Well... I do want to run my hands all in your hair"

"I'm glad you like the haircut. I was worried you wouldn't. I know you prefer it longer"

"It still has enough length for me to tug" she said in a serious tone causing Adam to chuckle.  
>"That's why you prefer my hair longer? So you have something to tug?"<p>

"Yes" Fiona grinned wickedly

-mmmm-

The limo came to a stop in front of a beautiful colorful garden. Adam stepped out and helped Fiona out after him. The photographer was already there waiting so they took a few shots without the rest of their friends and family. Eli and Clare were the next ones to arrive so they took quite a few photos with them. The next to arrive were Declan and Holly J, and they brought a guest. Holly J had flown out Skylar and had a tiny tux made for him that matched Adam's. Holly J put Skylar down once she made it in to the garden and he took off towards Adam. When he felt tiny paws on his leg he looked down to see Skylar jumping up at him. Adam picked Skylar immediately  
>"My little boy!"<br>Fiona petted Skylar "how the hell did he get here" she laughed

"You guys couldn't get married without your little man so I had him flown in for you" Holly J smiled

"You are the best H.J. thank you" Fiona stated

"They should get a pic of you three" Declan said

"What a cute little family" Audra said walking up to them. Everyone had arrived by this time. The photographer took what seemed to be hundreds of photos of everyone. After about an hour Fiona's feet were throbbing.

"Are we almost done? I'm tired of standing" Fiona complained.  
>She had on heels and hadn't planned to be standing so long during the time they'd be taking photos.<p>

"Yeah I think we have enough pictures" Adam said to the photographer "besides my wife is tired" he continued with a grin.  
>The photographer nodded and backed off. Adam turned his attention to Fiona she was beaming<br>"Your wife huh?" she said while grabbing his collar and pulling him close. Adam pressed his forehead to hers and smiled.  
>"I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say that"<p>

Adam slowly pressed his lips to hers and lingered there for a long moment when they suddenly heard a few clicks from cameras. They pulled away to see Clare, Audra, Holly J and the photographer all snapping photos.

"You guys are all pervs" Adam laughed


	25. Sneaking away

Note: I have to give you all a huge thank you for all the sweet reviews. You guys are the best. I love to read each and every one so thank you so so so much!

* * *

><p>Finally the wedding reception had begun. This was the party everyone had been waiting for. The dance floor was packed since everyone had already eaten. Fiona had managed to get them a band that played a little of everything, the band itself included a dj that kept the dance floor was jam packed since he kept playing crowd favorites. Adam had been on the floor dancing with everyone for a while. He had danced with his mother, then Fiona's then moved on to Clare and Bianca. Fiona had given up on trying to keep up with him. It was nearly an hour after she took a seat that he came over with a beer in his hand. She took one look at him and began to laugh at how sweaty he was.<p>

"Having a good time?"

"Hell yes, but I'm missing my beautiful bride"

"My feet hurt" she pouted

"Aww baby do you want me to rub them for you?"

"You would do that in the middle of the party?"

"Anything for my princess" he answered taking a seat next to her and pulling her feet up to his lap. He then began to rub her feet softly.

"You know since nobody is paying us any attention we should go change in to our party clothes" Adam said with a smirk

"Let's go" Fiona stated with enthusiasm.  
>She understood exactly what he meant by that and was right behind him the moment he got up off of the chair. He grabbed her shoes and took off towards the elevator. They had booked a suite in the hotel for the night and at this moment were extremely happy that they chose to have their reception at the hotel since it gave them the opportunity to sneak off for some fun. They made it into the elevator before completely attacking each other. Adam grabbed Fiona's hips as if he was hanging on for dear life. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck gliding her hands up the back of his head in to his hair and tugging on it. Their tongues battled for dominance. It was a war that continued until they reached the suite. Luckily nobody stopped that elevator during the time they were in there. Once they finally made it in to the suite Adam looked as if he was going to burst through his pants. They were still joined at the lips as Adam felt around Fiona's back looking for a zipper. He searched for quite a while until Fiona chuckled and gently nudged him away pushing him down on to the bed. He took a seat looking up at her slowly removing her dress. Adam was still breathing hard as he watched her.<p>

"You know I think I should've listened to you about those pants" Fiona joked looking down at his buldge

"I told you I could probably rip through them" he said pulling her down on to the bed slowly and flipped them over so he was on top. Adam trailed kisses down her neck and traced her sides with his fingertips as she removed his jacket then his bow tie. She was taking her time undressing him and it was driving him crazy. He pulled off of her long enough to grab his shirt and rip it off of himself, buttons flew everywhere. Fiona took the hint that he couldn't take it anymore and immediately grabbed at his pants trying to undo the button. He got frustrated with that quickly and ended up ripping the pants off as well. The boxers followed right before he climbed over Fiona on to the bed. Fiona layed there in her purple lacy underwear that matched his suit while Adam kissed his way up her chest to her neck then to her lips. Fiona gasped when she felt his fingers graze her wet spot on her panties. Once he heard that he pulled them off of her instantly and roughly pushed into her wet core. They both let out loud groans as Adam thrusted rough and as deep as he could go.  
>"Uhhhh Fiona mmm" he groaned loudly<p>

"Adam ... yes!" Fiona moaned

She rolled her hips up against his causing her to climax instantly. Fiona let out the most sensual moan he had ever heard. Hearing that and feeling Fiona tighten up around his member turned Adam on so much that he tensed up immediately and climaxed hard. Adam carefully lowered himself on to her and looked in to her eyes  
>"I am the luckiest man in the world you know"<p>

"Are you?"

"Yup, I have the most beautiful woman who walks this planet as my wife, and she's having my baby"

"You make me so happy" she smiled

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their moment. Adam threw on some boxer briefs and opened the door. Eli and Clare were standing in the hallway.

"Come on, put some pants on" Eli laughed

Clare made it obvious that she was trying not to peek and kept her eyes on his as Adam laughed with Eli. Eli smirked at Clare's transparency.

"Come in, we were just changing in to our party clothes. We are going right back downstairs"

"Your mom sent us, she's looking for you" Clare added

"I'll be right back, let me just change" Adam stated while walking towards the bedroom area. They both changed in to outfits they had prepared for the reception. Again they matched in purple. Adam had black slacks and shoes with a purple button down shirt. Fiona wore a purple dress that came down just below her knee and had a very low cut in front exposing major cleavage.

"Daddy wants some milk" Adam joked

"You're so gross" she laughed

He chuckled "have you looked at yourself in that dress? I mean wow"

"Well I'm glad you like it. You look yummy yourself" Fiona grinned pulling Adam to her and kissing him lightly.

"Don't get me started again. We need to go back downstairs. My moms looking for me"

"Ok... but later on tonight.. I'm taking control"

The look on her face turned Adam on. She was going to dominate him and he couldn't wait. Eventually they came out of the room like two giddy children. They walked over to the dining room area of the suite and were surprised to find Eli and Clare lost in a makeout session. Clare was sitting on the edge of the dining room table with her legs wrapped around Eli and her hands on his collar. Eli was pressed close up to her body with one hand on her hip and the other in her hair.

"Woohoo that's my boy!" Adam said loudly causing the two to snap apart.

"I'm sorry, we got caught up in the moment" Eli smirked

"Its ok, we did too. That's why we were up here so long" Fiona smiled  
>Clare's cheeks were tomato red as she slid off of the dining room table and adjusted her dress.<p>

"Let's get downstairs before my mom sends a search party" Adam stated while they all walked out of the suite and into the elevator.

"Are you ready for the announcement?" Fiona asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" he answered holding the elevator door open for the rest of them.

"What announcement?" Eli questioned


	26. Shotglasses and salsa dancing

Note: Here's what you all have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the reception Audra was in the middle of the floor completely lost in the music. Adam chuckled knowing the reason why she was looking for him. Ever since he was young there was never anyone who could keep up with his mother on the dance floor like Adam could. Audra had passed down the dancing gene to him for sure. It was easy to see the similarities in the way they moved. It wasn't long before Adam made his way over to his mother on the dance floor and cut in. His father happily sat down.<p>

"This is why you were looking for me.. spanish music came on" he smiled

"No sweetie, salsa came on and we both know your father can't dance to save his life!" She joked

Adam not only kept up with Audra, he began to show off his own moves. They were showing everyone how its done. Everyone there had their eyes on them, including those who were on the dance floor with them. Song after song they danced at full speed. It seemed like they would never get tired. Fiona eventually decided it was her turn to dance with her husband. She had worn flats in order to dance so she made her way over to him with a smile on her face.

"Can I cut in?"

"Of course!" Audra answered as she backed up.  
>Fiona took Adam's hand. "Do you think you can keep up?" He joked<p>

"Show me how you want me to move" Fiona said in a flirty tone as she put his hands on her hips for him to guide her.  
>"Now if you're going to put my hands there and say something like that my mind goes somewhere else" he chuckled.<br>Adam moved her hips with his hands to the rhythm of the music and Fiona picked it up quickly. Fiona was definitely a beginner but Adam was impressed.  
>Eventually the dj switched bach to english music since it seemed as if Adam and Fiona were the only ones still dancing. Once the music changed Drew came over to the happy couple.<p>

"You guys have to come take some shots with us!"

Adam looked at Fiona and she jumped in before Adam could say anything "actually, Adam and I were going to ..." she guesstured up towards the stage where the microphone was

"Oh, ok. You want to thank people for coming. Well hurry up. We will be at the bar waiting for you" Drew smiled

"We'll be right there" Adam laughed.

He lead Fiona over to the stage and grabbed the microphone.  
>"So am I saying this or are you?" He asked<p>

"I'll let you handle this" Fiona joked

He smiled and began to talk in to the mic  
>"Hey everyone can I have your attention for a moment?" He paused waiting for everyone to look over at the stage "first off, I really have to thank each and every one of you for coming to celebrate with us. It means a lot to us that everyone we invited made it. So thank you all so much. Also, I really need to thank my mother in law Laura Coyne for being such an angel, where are you?" He looked around until he spotted her sitting with his mother "you have no idea how much both myself and Fiona appreciate your help with making all of this come together perfectly. I know you had to have spent hours and hours on all of this. I am truly honored to have you as family... now speaking of family..." He paused and smiled "Fiona and I have been wanting to start a family for a while now, and as you all know that isn't really possible for me so we looked into a few options and made the decision to try in-vitro to see if it would work for us. Within days we found the perfect donor and went through with the procedure. Long story short, Fiona is about two months pregnant right now with our first baby"<p>

The crowd began clapping instantly. Adam's eyes roamed the crowd looking for Eli, once he found him he noticed Eli had his signature smirk on. Clare was directly next to him beaming with excitement.  
>"Ok now that we have that out of the way, let's get back to the party!"<br>Fiona and Adam made their way off of the stage as the dj continued the music. The first person to come running over to Adam was Audra. She immediately pulled him in to a hug.

"My baby's having a baby!" She shouted

Adam chuckled "you're going to be a grandma"  
>Audra turned her attention towards Fiona and hugged her. She then pulled away slightly and touched Fiona's belly.<br>"Sweetie, I knew you were glowing but I just thought it was because of the wedding. Even though I should have known with the way you've been eating"

"This baby is all Adam. I swear, he's definitely a Torres" Fiona laughed. Even though the baby wasn't biologically Adam's it already showed personality traits that mirrored his. It would always be hungry and would throw fits when it wasn't happy. The baby also had a tendency to relax when Adam would touch Fiona's belly.

"It's a boy?" Audra asked

"It's too early to tell but we have an appoinment for the first ultrasound next week when we get back from the honeymoon so we might be able to find out then." Adam answered

"I'm telling you I think it's a boy" Fiona stated with a grin

"And I think it's a girl" Adam replied

"What are you craving?" Audra questioned

"Mostly junk food. Chocolate, candy bars, ice cream." Fiona replied

Audra smiled then stated "Well now I think it's a boy too"

"I told you" Fiona teased

"I'm going to let you two discuss this, Drew's waiting for me at the bar"  
>Adam walked off after kissing Fiona on the forehead. He made it to the bar in a flash.<p>

"So what about those shots?" Adam questioned

"Here you go big daddy!" Drew stated with excitement handing Adam two shotglasses.  
>He took the shot then downed the second.<p>

"That's enough. I need to be awake for my bride tonight" Adam teased

"I heard pregnant women want it all the time" Drew joked

"I'm prepared for that!" Adam smiled looking over at his wife.

"We are related for sure" Drew laughed then downed his two shots.


	27. A wedding gift

Note: I know i've spoiled you all with daily updates and I slowed down recently but i've been a little busy, fingers crossed that i won't be so busy next week... also, you guys need to be reading Unplanned by BS-EDGE .. i'm loving that story right now and am unbelievably jealous that i didn't come up with that idea! Lol. Much love to BS-EDGE for replying to my review... last but not least DegrassiloverRe for being pure awesomeness and reviewing almost every chapter and also promoting on twitter. If you guys do not follow me on twitter you should, search me under MILLIMORPHASIS. Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Can I please have everyone's attention?"<p>

Everyone stopped dancing and drinking to look over at Mr. Coyne on stage holding the microphone. Laura was at his side holding a small box.

"I want to say a few things to the lovely couple. Fifi, sweetie... I love you. You make me so proud to be your father. You have grown to be such a beautiful, compassionate, kind and smart woman. Any father would be proud to call you his daughter. Now your mother and myself want to say congratulations on finding not only the man of your dreams but the man any parents would be proud to call their son in law. Adam... son, when I first met you I was weary. You were scrawny and so shy, but you won me over so quickly with your wit and charm. It was obvious why Fifi fell for you." he paused to chuckle "If someone would've told me the first time I met you that you'd grow up to be the man you are today I wouldn't have believed them. However you turned out to be everything I could ask for in a son in law. I've never seen a love like the one you have for my baby. You know I really have to say thank you not only for treating my daughter well but also for never giving up hope that she'd find her way back to you because I never would have accepted anyone else in her life. Well, I'll stop rambling. Laura has something she would like to say" Mr. Coyne passed the microphone over to Laura.

"Adam, Fifi, could you two come up here for a moment?"

The couple quickly made their way to the stage. They exchanged hugs with the parents once they were up there.

"We know that you two will live in Toronto close to Adam's family. Obviously since we travel often we will be visiting often. However we have a wedding gift for you" Laura stated handing Fiona a small box.  
>Fiona tore open the wrapping paper and Adam grabbed the lid of the small box opening it to reveal a key. They both looked at the Coyne's in confusion.<p>

"We thought you needed your own place to stay when visiting us here in New York" Mr. Coyne smiled

"You guys got us a condo!" Adam yelled excitedly

"No honey, a house" Laura added

"Oh my god, thank you daddy" Fiona stated as she jumped up to hug her father

"Daddy always gets all the credit huh?" Laura joked

"I'm sure that's how it will be with our baby" Adam joked in return guessturing over to Fiona's tummy.  
>Laura chuckled and hugged Adam again then pulled away and put her hand on his shoulder<br>"You are such a sweet young man. It's too bad we are going to spoil this baby rotten and leave you to deal with the tantrums" she laughed

"Oh that's cold" he joked in return then laughed.

-mmmmm-

It was somewhere around three a.m. when the party finally started to wind down. Some people had left to catch a flight, others were just tired. Adam and Fiona were still wide awake. Adam spotted Drew sprinting towards him in a panick

"Um... we have a problem" Drew stated with worry

"What? What happened?"

"Well... mom... she's kind of... drunk"

Adam bursted out in laughter."that's it? You had me thinking someone was hurt or something"

"I've never seen her like this"

"Calm down, if one of your friends got drunk around you for the first time you wouldn't worry. Mom just had a good time." Adam assured Drew as he walked with him towards Audra. When they finally found her she was at the bar drinking.

"My son is the groom!" She said enthusiastically to the bartender

"Hey mom" Adam laughed. Audra spun around to face him  
>"My baby!" She shouted and hugged him tightly.<p>

"She doesn't want to leave" Adam's father complained.

"Mom, I know you're having a good time but me and Fi are leaving right now so you should probably go too"

"But the bars still open" Audra motioned towards the bar

"Ok mom, how about I take a shot with you then walk you up to your room?"

"My baby's going to take a shot with me" she said to the bartender.

"Then me and Fi are going to walk you to your room"

"Ok" she agreed.  
>The bartender filled a shotglass for each of them.<br>"To a beautiful wedding" Audra said holding up the shotglass. Adam touched his shotglass to hers then they both drank their shots. Fiona chuckled at the sight of Adam taking a shot with his mother. Luckily Drew was snapping pictures with his phone to show his mother proof tomorrow.  
>"You need to send me one of those pics" Fiona laughed<p>

"Will do"

"Ok mom time to go" Adam stated.

"I don't want to" she complained

"You know there's a mini bar in your room"

"Well then let's go!"

Adam chuckled and helped his mother to the elevator. Adam's father laughed and followed along with Drew, Bianca and Fiona. They squeezed in to the elevator and made it to the room pretty quickly. By the time they opened the door to Audra's room she was half asleep and Adam was practically carrying her. He carefully put her in to bed.

"I love you sweetie" she called out to him as he walked away.

"I love you too mom" he smiled and walked back over to the elevator.

"You left her with dad" Drew chuckled the moment Adam came back in to the hallway. "He's going to be so pissed at you"

"It's his wife!" Adam laughed


	28. After the reception

Note: Sorry for making you guys wait sooo long for an update but i've been a little of a perfectionist so i've been re-reading my upcoming chapters over and over again making sure they are just right before i post them. Thanks for being patient with me :)

* * *

><p>Audra being drunk was one of the funniest things that Fiona had seen in a long time. Drew had text her a few photos of Audra wasted at the party but the funniest was the one with her eyes half closed while taking that shot with Adam. She couldn't help but laugh loudly when she received that last photo.<p>

"Adam you have to see this one!" She called out from the bedroom. Adam had gone straight to the washroom when they arrived at the suite.

"Another one of mom!" He asked as he walked out of the washroom towards the bed where Fiona was sitting.

"Yes, please tell me I can be there when she first sees these"

He laughed as he looked at the photo "for sure, I'll tell Drew to wait until we are back to show her"  
>Adam started playing with her phone as he was standing over her.<br>"You know they say these i-phones have the best camera's. We should test it out" he smiled wickedly

"What do you have in mind?" She questioned

"Lay back" Adam requested.  
>Once she layed back on to the bed Adam slid his hand up her left side stopping on her tummy. He snapped a photo of his hand gently placed over her stomach which made her giggle. Adam then moved his hand up a bit further and grabbed a breast over her dress and snapped another photo. Helooked down on her with pure lust on his face. She bit her lip at the look in his eyes. He tugged the dress a bit letting her right breast pop out and he took another photo of his hand on her bare breast. She sat up a bit and undid the zipper of her dress pulling it down to her waist. Adam smiled and brought his face down in between her breasts and took a photo of him kissing in between them.<br>Fiona grabbed the phone out of his hand "my turn"  
>She got up out of the bed and slipped the dress off. Fiona then began to undo his pants. She rubbed her hand over his crotch and waited until Adam was at a full erection and pulled down his pants until he was in just his boxers. She snapped a picture of her hand massaging him and Adam groaned loudly. Eventually she put down her phone and climbed over him. She kissed him gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was already shirtless so she brought a hand up and put it on his chest.<p>

"So you're going to take control?" He asked in between kisses.

"Mhmmm" she mumbled in to the kiss.

Adam slid his hands lower and grabbed her ass. Fiona smiled in to the kiss then pulled away and got up onto her knees straddling him. They both still had their underwear on when she started grinding on to him. Adam moaned out loudly, it was rare that Fiona took control and he was loving it. Once he closed his eyes she grabbed the phone and took a picture of his face. Adam opened his eyes in an instant.

"You took a picture of my sex face?"

"Believe me that wasn't your sex face" Fiona giggled.

Adam grinned as he placed his hands on her hips grinding her on to his shaft. After a few minutes Fiona pushed his hands away.

"I'm supposed to be in control" she smirked then got up off of him and pulled his boxers down then her own underwear. Slowly she began to climb over him until her face was directly over his erection. She grabbed the phone again and took a picture of her laying a peck on to the head then threw the phone on to his chest and began to suck his tip slowly. Adam groaned then looked at the photo and grunted. He tried to place a hand on the back of her head but she swatted his arm away.

"I need you to stop, I want to finish inside you" Adam begged

Fiona smiled and climbed up then lowered herself onto him and started rocking her hips onto his. Adam threw his head back breathing hard. He was so close and Fiona knew it so she kept her pace up. Adam grabbed the phone and took a picture from his view of her on top of him then let go and climaxed hard. Fiona smirked and sped up her pace then quickly climaxed just as hard as he did.

-mmmmmm-

After what seemed like an endless line to go through security checks they were finally on the plane headed to Hawaii.

"It feels like we are always on a plane" Adam complained.

"Once the baby is here everyone can come visit us because flying with a baby will be hell"

"And you're going to need all the rest you can get" Adam smiled and put his hand on her belly. "I can feel a difference, you're getting bigger"

"Yeah I felt it this morning when trying to put on jeans. I couldn't button them so I had to try on a few pairs before finding the right ones"

"Good thing in Hawaii you won't need much clothes"

"Yes I will! I want to check out the island too!" She laughed

"We'll see" Adam chuckled.

"Are you saying you're going to hold me hostage at the hotel?"

"Maybe I will" he answered then winked at her

-mmmm-

It was somewhere near nine p.m. when they finally arrived at their hotel suite. Fiona had surprised Adam with a suite right on the beach. It was beautiful, there was a huge jacuzzi on the patio which lead right out on to the sand.

"Fiona this is beautiful. Come here" he said as he stood out on the balcony facing the beach. Fiona walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Want to go for a dip in the water?" Fiona asked

"Hell yeah. Let me go find my trunks"

"Who needs a swimsuit? The beach is emtpy" she smirked as she took off her top. Adam looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

"Mmhmmmm" she replied removing her jeans. Fiona ran out on to the beach in her underwear before Adam could say anything but he quickly stripped down to his underwear and ran out on to the beach after her. When he finally caught up with her she was already in the water and had thrown her bra and panties on to the sand. Adam did the same once he got in to the water. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"You are just full of surprises" he said when he pulled away.

"You have no idea" she replied wrapping her legs around him so that her lower lips were right up against his shaft.

"Mmmm" he groaned when she rocked her hips up against him. She continued her movements until she felt him get hard.  
>"I want you inside me Adam" she whispered in his ear.<br>He held her up with one arm while using the other hand to push his shaft in to Fiona. After a few thrusts Fiona whispered in to his ear  
>"I'm so close baby. Get me there"<p>

"Already?" He asked

"Yeah" she gasped  
>Adam sped up his thrusts and felt her immediately tense up around his shaft. He then sped up some more and thrust hard. Within seconds Adam climaxed and held her tightly as he rode out the aftershocks.<br>"You know when you cum you squeeze me and that feels incredible" he whispered.  
>Fiona chuckled then said<br>"Can you get me to bed? I'm so tired"

"Anything for you princess" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before walking back to the suite still interlocked. Once back inside he put her down, they both washed off the beach water then cuddled up in bed for the night.

"You make me so happy" she whispered while he spooned her.

"You make me really happy too my love" he mumbled right before he fell asleep.


	29. Hawaii

The sound of throwing up woke Adam. Instantly he knew it was Fiona so he got up and headed towards the washroom, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand noticing it was six a.m. When he made it to the washroom he found her sitting next to the toilet.  
>She looked a mess, her hair was unusually all over the place and her face was sweaty and red.<p>

"Hey are you ok?" He questioned kneeling next to her wiping her hair from her forehead.

"This is the worst feeling in the world"

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes, and I haven't eaten anything yet. There's nothing in there, stop it" she said looking down at her tummy.

"Crackers help nautious-ness right? Let me call for room service"  
>Adam rushed out of the room and grabbed the room phone. Quickly he ordered her some crackers along with breakfast in case she felt better. Of course Adam ordered his own breakfast as well. He then went back in to the washroom and wet a hand towel, gently he wiped her forehead with the cold water. To Fiona it felt amazing, it was just what she needed to feel a little better.<p>

"How long did they say until the crackers get here?"

"They said they'd be quick but didn't say how long"

"They need to hurry up!" she complained

"Baby I just ordered it" he chuckled

"This is not funny Adam, your baby is torturing me" Fiona said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Adam raised an eyebrow at her statement. Thinking back it was her idea to have a baby and he didn't like her tone but he knew it was just pregnancy hormones and he would have seven more months of it to deal with. He waited a moment and carefully thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say.  
>"OUR baby doesn't know what she's doing yet. But once the food gets here I will bring you the crackers as fast as possible. I don't want you in here all morning. I don't like seeing you like this"<p>

"I'm sorry I'm just frustrated and don't feel well. I didn't expect morning sickness to start this early, especially not on our honeymoon."

"I have an idea" he said getting closer to Fiona.  
>Adam gently touched her belly hoping it would help. Then he brought his other hand to the small of her back and massaged a little bit. "Anything?"<p>

"Yeah actually, a little. Don't stop" she whispered

"Ok" he stated sitting closer to make himself more comfortable. Fiona leaned over on to his chest.

"I think you calmed him down" she finally said after a long while.

"You feel better?"

"Yes I do. I want a shower right now though"  
>Adam didn't respond, he just got up and started the shower for her and adjusted the water temperature for her.<br>"There you go" he finally said, he then heard the knock on the door. "And there's the food"

-mmmmm-

After her shower she wrapped herself in a towel and left the washroom. Fiona came back into the bedroom area of the suite to find Adam laying on his side in bed with a huge plate in front of him while he watched tv.

"You shouldn't eat on the bed" Fiona smiled looking over at him. It reminded her of when they were younger just because it seemed like something he would do back then.

"Yes mother" he answered somewhat annoyed but with a smile, however he got up off of the bed with the plate and set it down on the table. "I got you scrambled eggs and fruit"

"Weird combination" she noted

"Well, I figured you needed the protien and vitamins"

"Um, no. I want what's on your plate" Fiona laughed picking up a piece of bacon off of his plate and biting in to it.

"I guess I know for next time." He complained passing her his plate. So far Adam had only eaten a piece of toast and a piece of bacon off of his plate. The hash browns and eggs were still untouched but he figured he could always eat a bigger lunch later. "So you're going to eat your breakfast in a towel? You couldn't put clothes on first?"

"If I would've put clothes on you would've eaten too much of this delicious food... you know I don't get dressed quickly" she joked.

Adam pouted but eventually laughed "I'm going to take a shower" he stated as he got up and walked into the washroom.

"Do we have any fun activities planned for today?" Fiona questioned from the other room.

"Kind of" he answered walking back in to the room.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I booked you a few hours at the spa. I figured you'd enjoy getting pampered" he smiled

"That sounds great but what will you be doing during that time?"

"Our resort has this awesome gym..."

Fiona quickly cut him off "you booked me some spa time so you could work out? You are definitely one of a kind" she laughed loudly.

-mmmm-

After her spa visit Fiona decided to go check out the gym. She wanted to check on Adam and see if he would cut his workout short and join her for lunch. It wasn't fair to bribe him with food but it was effective! Fiona spotted him at the benchpress in the corner. He was shirtless and was lifting what looked to be a lot of weight. There was another huge guy above him spotting him to make sure he wouldn't drop the weight on himself. Fiona smiled and watched for a moment admiring his muscles. When her stomach growled she knew it was time to go interrupt. She walked towards him just as he was finishing up.

"Hey you" Adam said breathing hard

"You didn't expect to see me in the gym did you?" She smirked

"I did not. What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you're taking us out to lunch" Fiona stated while rubbing her belly.  
>Adam reached over and touched her stomach gently.<br>"The baby's hungry?"

"Yes, and so is momma!" She laughed

"So where am I taking you two?" Adam asked as he walked with her out of the gym towards their suite.

"I asked a few of the ladies at the spa what restaurants are best and they kept saying the bar and grill in our hotel. They told me to get the ribs and I must say I want those ribs so bad!"

"Ok" he chuckled "I think I'm going to have to amp up my workout routine or I'll be gaining some sympathy weight because now I want those ribs too" he smiled widely


	30. A walk on the beach

Note: Sorry for dissapearring on you guys for so long. It shouldn't happen again. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once Adam took a shower he changed in to a blue Hawaiian shirt he bought at the airport and some white shorts. When he came out of the washroom Fiona couldn't help but laugh at him. It wasn't that it was an ugly outfit, just something that he wouldn't usually wear so it looked a bit awkward on him.<p>

"You're really getting in to the culture huh?"

"When in rome" he smiled

"I need a picture of this" Fiona laughed and grabbed her phone, she quickly snapped a photo.

"Do I look that funny?"

"No, you look good. I was just messing with you." she replied  
>Adam unbuttoned the shirt and left it completely open "now I look like I am from the island!" He smiled<p>

"I was planning on having ribs for lunch but now I want you" Fiona smirked

"Ok but I still want the ribs" he joked

-mmmmm-

"Adam button your shirt up, now!" Fiona demanded.  
>She felt that the waitress had obviously been looking at Adam's chest and Fiona did not like it. Never had a woman looked at him so openly in front of her the way their waitress was doing and Fiona was about to snap.<p>

"But its hot here" he complained  
>And he was right, the restaurant itself was almost on the beach and the hot air combined with the heat from the grills was pretty hot. Adam wasn't the only one at the restaurant with an open shirt, there were a few other guys who weren't even wearing a shirt.<p>

"I'm not kidding" she said in a serious tone.

"Ok" he complained while buttoning up his shirt. Adam had an annoyed look on his face. Obviously he didn't like being told what to do, especially in his relationship but he knew her hormones were all over the place and felt like right now was one of those situations where you just don't fight back. Buttoning up a shirt wasn't enough to argue over.

"She's flirting with you" Fiona complained

"So what, I'm not here with her. I'm here with my wife"

Fiona looked down at the table then looked up at him after a few moments. "It just bothers me that she would do that when I'm right here"

"You should give her some credit, it takes balls to flirt with someone who's wife is as beautiful as you"

"Nice save cassanova" she laughed

The waitress came back with Adam's beer and Fiona's iced tea. She put both down on the table.

"I brought you an appetizer . These are our famous chicken strips. We heard that you two are on your honeymoon so these are on the house" the waitress stated while putting down the plate in front of them.

"Oh thank you" he said.  
>Adam then grabbed a chicken strip and began feeding it to Fiona.<br>"Oh yeah that is really good, thank you" Fiona smirked

"I'm glad you liked them" she smiled at Fiona. "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call me over" she continued while looking directly at Fiona. The waitress then walked off to the next table.

"See, she was super nice to you. She was not flirting with me. She was just being very friendly"

"Shut up Adam, maybe I overreacted"

"You remember that waiter in New York that was hitting on you?" Adam asked

"He didn't hit on me" Fiona chuckled

"That guy totally was" he laughed

"He just liked what he saw" she teased

"Yeah, he liked MY girl" he joked

"I guess we are both on the same page when it comes to other people looking"

"You are just as possesive as I am, I'm glad you can admit it" Adam smirked

-mmmm-

The portions at the restaurant were huge and neither of them wanted to leave leftovers. Both of them felt very full because they had definitely over-eaten. So when they arrived back at the suite they took a nap. By eight o'clock they were awake and looking for something to do. It was still bright out but the sun was just about to go down.

"We could use the jacuzzi" Adam suggested

"That's better at night. How about we go for a walk?"

"On the beach?"

"Yeah that'd be really romantic"

"Let's go" he said kicking off his shoes and grabbing a beer from the mini bar. Fiona grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room on to the beach. They walked hand in hand down to the water then turned and walked along the water occasionally dipping their feet in as they walked.

"Is the baby still acting up?"

"No, he's been behaving after the morning sickness incident"

"Is that going to happen every morning?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I should buy a baby book or something."

"Look at the sunset. I've never seen anything like that" Adam said guessturing over to the sun going down. It looked almost pinkish and purple.

"It's beautiful" Fiona replied

"It has nothing on your beauty" Adam smiled looking down at his feet.

Fiona grinned "you know you just looked like your sixteen year old self when you said that. I mean like the way you looked down at your feet instead of looking at me. You are so cute"  
>Adam pulled her in by her hips and kissed her deeply.<br>"I have never seen nor will I ever see a more beautiful woman than you" he whispered as he pulled away


	31. The first ultrasound

Adam and Fiona were sitting in a crowded waiting area in their doctors office. It had been a week since they returned back to Toronto from their honeymoon. The rest of their honeymoon had gone smoothly, aside from some morning sickness here and there. They enjoyed every moment of the honeymoon but couldn't wait to get back for their doctors appointment to see if the doctor would be able to tell them the sex of the baby.

"Will you relax?" Fiona asked. Adam was tapping his foot non-stop. It was clear that he was nervous.

"Sorry" he answered.  
>He stopped tapping his foot and looked over at her with a crooked smile.<p>

"Why are you so nervous? We know the baby is fine, he gave us hell this morning" she laughed

"I don't know why I'm nervous. I really just hope the baby is ok you know, I mean like that she doesn't have any physical problems. I just worry"

"Stop worrying" she smiled

"Coyne-Torres?" The nurse called out.  
>Fiona and Adam quickly followed her to the room where the ultrasound would be done. "The doctor will be right in"<p>

"We finally get to see our baby" Adam grinned.  
>Fiona laughed at Adam's sudden change from being nervous to happy.<br>"Hopefully today I can prove to you that this is a boy"

"I'm telling you Fi, its a girl"

"Are you willing to bet?"

"Ok, I'll bet. How much?"

"How's a hundred bucks sound?"

"I'm in" Adam laughed  
>Both laughed until the doctor came in to the room.<br>"Hey doc" Adam said as he shook the doctors hand.

"How are you two?" He replied while shaking Fiona's

"We're good. We just got married" Fiona smiled

"Congrats!" He said enthusiastically "now, are you two ready to see your baby?"

"Of course!" Adam grinned

The doctor smiled as he squeezed some gel out of a bottle on to Fiona's belly. Fiona was definitely showing, her belly was small but round. For being almost three months her belly was a little bigger than they expected.

"That's cold" Fiona complained.

"It'll warm up in a second" he replied as he put the machine up to her stomach and began to look for the baby. "Hm"

"Hm? That doesn't sound good. What does 'hm' mean?" Adam asked in a worried tone. He was squeezing Fiona's hand as he spoke.

"No need to panic Mr. Torres" the doctor said with a grin "I'm just picking up to heartbeats... take a look at this" he stated as he moved the monitor a little bit over towards Adam. "Do you see this right here?" He pointed to what looked like a silhouette of a baby on the screen.  
>"Yeah" Adam answered<p>

"This is your son Mr. Torres"

"I told you!" Fiona grinned

The doctor chuckled then said "and this right here... " again he paused to point on the screen "is your daughter"

"Hang on doc. Are you saying there's two babies?" Adam choked out

"Do either of you have a history of twins in your family?"

"I am a twin" Fiona answered

"Well... that explains it" he smiled

"So... two babies?" Adam asked again

Fiona laughed "yes Adam, two babies"

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked right now" he said while still holding Fiona's hand.

"There's two of us, we can handle them" Fiona stated. The look on her face was of pure happiness. She knew with being a twin there was always the possibility of her having twins but it hadn't occured to her during the pregnancy that she could be carrying twins.

"I'm not worried about handling them, I'm just surprised there's two" Adam chuckled.

"Wait... who won this bet?" Fiona asked

"I guess its a draw" he smirked. He then turned to the doctor "they look healthy right?"

"Yes, they seem to be exactly where they need to be at this point in the pregnancy. There's no need to worry." The doctor smiled as he shut off the machine and handed Fiona a towel to wipe off her belly.

"Is there anything we should know about with twins? I mean is the pregnancy going to be any different?" Adam questioned

The doctor laughed loudly "just make sure your wife is well fed. And no, there shouldn't be any difference in the pregnancy"

"I really want some ice cream right now" Fiona stated which made both the doctor and Adam laugh.  
>"I'm serious" she mumbled<p>

"We're done here, get her some ice cream as soon as possible" the doctor joked "also, the receptionist will have some stills of the ultrasound in about a minute or so, be sure to stop and get those from her before you leave"  
>The doctor then shook both of their hands and left the room. Fiona and Adam quickly headed to the receptionist and got their stills.<p>

-mmmm-

Fiona was sitting across the table from Adam at the ice cream shop. She was eating a banana split and looking over at him with a grin. Adam's ice cream was melting in the cup because he was focused on the stills in front of him. He would hold one up then flip it over trying to remember which baby was which. Then he would switch to the next still and do the same.

"So two baby names" he finally said

"Any ideas?"

"I have no clue" he answered

"Well Adam jr would be nice for our son"

Adam chuckled remembering a previous conversation about that name "no way" he said.

"Why not?"

"What happens when you're calling out my name when we are making love and he's just started walking and thinks you're calling him?"

Fiona made a face as if she was disgusted. "We are for sure not naming him Adam jr"

"And you're going to have to quiet down" he smirked

"Or soundproof our bedroom" she smiled.

"Actually ... I really like that idea!"

* * *

><p>Note: Ok so obviously i know for sure that at close to three months it's too early to find out the baby's sex but it's my story damn it and it is possible in my made up world lol.<br>Also, i'm doing my best not to dissapear on you guys for too long in between chapters but if i do i apologize in advance. Thanks for reading!


	32. Sharing the news

One kiss led to another. Fiona had Adam pressed up against the bathroom wall in her parents condo. The mood struck her and she excused herself from conversation pulling Adam along with her. She had told her parents she felt a little queasy and they let her go without question.  
>Adam deepened the kiss as he put his hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. Fiona sucked on his bottom lip with force. A grunt escaped him and he lifted her up and moved across the washroom placing her gently down on to the sink.<p>

"Are you sure? Right here?" Adam asked between heavy breaths as he moved down and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm yes. Don't stop"

Adam slid his hands slowly up her thighs enjoying the feel of every inch of her skin. He continued all the way up under her dress to the waistband of her panties and hooked his fingers in to pull them off. He smirked in to the kiss as he torturously slowly pulled them down. Fiona quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and pressed her fingertips into his bare chest then scratched her nails down to his belt buckle. This turned Adam on more, he hurried to undo his belt and pants letting them drop down to his ankles. Fiona instantly took advantage and stroked him over his boxer briefs. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her hand stroking him. His mouth was wide open breathing hard as she increased pressure. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she pulled his boxers down and grabbed his shaft and pulled him closer. Adam pulled her on to the edge of the sink allowing access to her entrance. His eyes were glued to hers when he pushed in to her. She was biting her lip to keep from being loud but was still managing to be pretty vocal.  
>"You have to be quiet" he whispered slowing down his thrusts.<p>

"Faster Adam" she moaned

"Fi, you have to quiet down"

"I... can't" she complained in between heavy breaths

Adam wrapped his lips around hers while grabbing the sides of her face tightly and rammed her g-spot about three or four times. Once he felt her clench around his shaft and her body begin to tense up he slowed down. Adam continued to kiss her until he felt her body relax. Fiona pulled away from his kiss breathless. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered "can I finish?"

"yeah" she whispered

Adam pushed all the way in and groaned out a little too loud.  
>"Shhhh" Fiona said in to his ear with a grin.<br>He began to pump with long deep thrusts. He knew just how to get off quickly. Within less than a minute he was gripping her hips tightly as he climaxed with Fiona's hand over his mouth.  
>"Sorry" he mumbled from under her hand once he relaxed.<br>"It's ok" she chuckled.

-mmmmm-

Fiona and Adam quickly got dressed and returned to the living room where Laura and Mr. Coyne were sitting waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Are you feeling any better honey?" Laura asked

"A million times better" Fiona answered holding back a smirk.  
>They both knew that if Laura had any idea about what they just did she would've already said something.<p>

"Is the baby giving you a lot of trouble?"

"Yeah mom, my morning sickness... and really just nausea all day is killing me" Fiona complained as she sat down next to her mother.

"We spend the majority of the day in the washroom" Adam added

"I had that same problem with you and Declan. It was constant. If one of you craved one food, the other wanted something else. Those two foods would combine in my stomach and I'd be in the washroom for an hour wishing I would've only eaten one thing instead of trying to make both of you happy."

"So mixing foods is a bad idea?" Fiona questioned

"Every pregnancy is different. It all depends on what you crave. You'll figure out what foods work best for you and the baby." Laura smiled

"How are you dealing with the mood swings and cravings so far?" Mr. Coyne asked looking in Adam's direction.

"The mood swings haven't been bad at all. The cravings however... let's just say I'll be gaining some sympathy weight because she craves all my favorites and I can't resist when I go get food for her and the babies. I end up getting food for me too." Adam smiled

"The babies?" Laura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Adam lowered his head and mumled "shit"

"I heard that too Adam." Laura stated

"I'm sorry.. we wanted to wait until dinner... but"  
>Fiona quickly cut him off<br>"We are having twins"

"Two grandchildren?" Mr. Coyne asked with enthusiasm

"Yes dad. The doctor said it runs in my genes." Fiona answered

"Oh my god!" Laura yelled as she pulled Fiona in to her arms. Fiona grinned from ear to ear.  
>Adam laughed as Mr. Coyne got up and pulled him in to a hug.<br>"So, pops... I need pointers here. How am I supposed to sleep?"

He chuckled then answered. "You better get your sleep now while you can"

"I barely sleep now making sure Fiona is comfortable"

"you're in for some trouble son" he chuckled

-mmm-

After having dinner with the Coynes Adam had planned dessert at his parents place to give them the news on the same night. As he was driving he sang along to the radio causing Fiona to laugh. His humor just made him more adorable. When the song ended she turned down the radio

"We need names" she laughed. She was still laughing from him singing along to the radio.

"Ok I had one I was thinking about for our son"

"And what would that name be?"

"I like the name Devin" he answered

"Devin Coyne-Torres"

"We are hyphenating our kids names too?"

"If that's ok"

"I mean... I guess... I'm not against it. It was just unexpected"

"We don't have to" she stated looking away.  
>Once Adam saw her look out the window he knew it would hurt her feelings if he argued it.<p>

"You know they could have a lot of advantages with the Coyne name" he mentioned looking over at her as he sat at a red light.  
>She quickly turned to him with a huge grin.<br>"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But now we have to think of a girls name that sounds good with Coyne-Torres" he smirked

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry for dissapearring on you guys yet again but I like taking my time making sure my chapters are perfect before I post them.<br>Anyways, who expected Fadam in the Coynes washroom? haha.


	33. The Torres household

Audra had made Flan and some doughnuts. She was eager to see her son because she hadn't seen him since the wedding and missed him.

"Mom, we're here" Adam called out as he opened the door. Even though he had his own house he still had keys to his parents house.

"My baby" Audra smiled as she walked over to Adam and Fiona and hugged them both tightly. Audra then put both hands on Fiona's belly.  
>"The baby is so big. I can't believe how big your belly has gotten since I last saw you"<p>

"Yeah she eats everything mom. She even eats my food" Adam chuckled and gave a fake pout. Fiona slapped his arm lightly and quickly responded  
>"I do not! Most of the time I crave the foods you're already talking about"<p>

"Well who wants doughnuts and flan?" Audra interrupted.

"We do!" Adam smiled as they follows Audra in to the kitchen. They quickly sat at the stools at the counter. Audra immediately served them both a few doughnuts and some flan.

"Your flan is my favorite. I swear I cannot have it at any restaurant. Yours is the only one I like" Fiona stated

"Mom, these doughnuts are delicious. Do you have more? And where's dad?"

"He's upstairs. He will be down in a few minutes. He had a work call he needed to take care of" she replied as she put more doughnuts down on to Adam's plate.

"There's my boy!" He called out as he walked in to the room.

"Hey dad. We were just talking about you" Adam shook his hand. His father then turned to Fiona and gave her a light hug.  
>"So what were you all saying about me?" His father joked<p>

"We were discussing the good looks that run in the Torres family" Adam joked.

"I have to agree with that statement" Audra smirked

"Me too" Fiona stated

"And you're passing it down to our grandchild. I finally saw the photo of the donor you chose. I started to worry if I had a son I didn't know about because he looks exactly like you." his father joked

"When Fi showed me this guy I worried he might just resemble me in one picture. Then they sent more and she woke me up to show me, when I saw the other photos we both knew our search was over."

"Enough talk about the donor" Audra interrupted

"Um... ok" Adam stated

"Honey, I just don't want anyone saying stupid things like 'oh, the baby looks just like the donor' when he's born you know?"

"That makes sense mom, so no more talk of the donor" he paused then chuckled and looked over at Fiona "I'll just pretend I knocked you up"

"If it was possible then we would've been teen parents" she smirked "and we would've had about ten kids already"

"You two are like horny little bunny rabbits." His father laughed.

"Well I wonder where I get that from" Adam joked implying that at least one of his parents had to be a horndog.

"Next topic please" Audra smirked

"You just gave yourself away mom" Adam laughed loudly "ok, ok. Next topic. There is a reason we wanted to come by and see you. I'll let Fiona tell you."

Fiona quickly began speaking with a huge smile on her face "first off ... these doughnuts are unbelievably good. So we had our ultrasound a few days ago and we made you copies of the stills we got." She handed Audra the copies of the stills "I'm not sure if you can see right here..." Fiona pointed.

"You're having twins!" Audra squeeled.

"How can you tell? I stared at those for hours" Adam complained.

"A woman knows" she smirked

"The doctor said since I was a twin I carry the twin gene so it was bound to happen." Fiona smiled.

"Aw sweetie, no wonder your tummy is so big. I knew your belly was too big for three months" Adam's father stated.  
>Adam chuckled as Audra came around the counter and hugged Fiona tightly then grabbed Adam and hugged him tightly as well.<p>

"At this point we know we are having a boy and a girl" Fiona said

"That's so perfect! You get both the boy and girl in one shot." Audra replied excitedly.

"We already have a boys name but we need a girls name" Adam said hoping either one of his parents had suggestions.

"What's the boys name?" His father asked.

"Devin" Fiona answered with a smile.

"That's just precious" Audra said with a tear in her eye.

-mmmm-

It was a breezy summer night so Fiona opened up the door of the balcony and let the air in. They had positioned the bed in the perfect spot so when the breeze would come in it would hit the bed first. Adam had already layed down. He was wearing only a pair of boxer-briefs and was partially asleep face up and uncovered. Fiona looked down on to his bare chest and noticed that his scarring was so light that you would miss it if you weren't looking for it. She silently thanked his surgeon yet again for his body, she loved him before but seeing Adam so comfortable around her now brought a whole new level of sexyness to the relationship.  
>Laying there he looked so perfect 'his chest is so sexy' she thought to herself 'damn it, no. He's tired, I can't wake him up for sex again!' She continued thinking as she bit her lip.<p>

Eventually Adam spoke without opening his eyes  
>"Are you going to stand there looking at me all night or are you going to come to bed?"<p>

"I didn't realize you were awake. Sorry." She replied walking over to the bed and laying down.  
>Adam opened up his eyes halfway.<br>"Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong" she answered cuddling up to his chest and running her hands down his chest to his abs then back up to his chest enjoying his skin on her fingertips.

"Ok I'll rephrase this. What's on your mind?" He asked pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her loosely.

She took a deep breath then answered "I'm irritated. If I'm not hungry then I'm horny... and this is just three months in. I'm not even a huge yet"

"The horny phase passes. At least that's what Eli said. He told me there will be a point where you won't want me near you so I should take advantage of the horny phase" he grinned with his eyes still closed.

"So.." she paused "can we take advantage of it right now?"

"Again?" He asked opening his eyes. Immediately he remembered how just a few hours ago they had sex in the Coyne's washroom.

"We don't have to" she said in a dissapointed tone.

Adam grinned and started pulling her tank top up as he gently touched her tummy "now is good" he said then pulled her up to his lips.  
>Fiona kissed him back softly. She rolled them over so she was on top and slowly rubbed up against his member. Adam sat up and pulled her top off. Since they were in a sitting position it was easy for her to grind on to him as they kissed. He then worked his way down to her chest.<br>Adam took his time kissing and nibbling her breasts. Taking a nipple in to his mouth and gently sucking it then releasing it and nibbling on the other. Once he felt how turned on she was by how soaked his boxers were he rolled them over to be on top since it was an easier position to get their underwear off. He quickly got rid of his boxers then pulled off her panties. Fiona grabbed his hands.  
>"Make love to me slow"<p>

"Ok" he replied as he carefully lowered his body on to hers and began kissing her passionately. He took a while figuring out how to position himself due to her belly being in the way. Eventually he used his arms to hold himself up and pushed himself in to her. Slowly he thrusted as he listened to her moan. To him the sound was intoxicating, he wondered if he could get off on the sounds alone. It wasn't long until she grabbed at his hips and dug her fingernails in signaling she was close to climax. Adam kept a slow pace "you're almost there?" He whispered

"Yeah" Fiona moaned out.

"Cum for me babe"

Instantly her body tensed up "Adam!" She moaned loudly enough for the neighbors to hear. The moment he heard that Adam let out a deep low groan and felt her tighten up around his shaft. They climaxed together and Adam had to catch himself before he let his weight fall on to her. After a few moments he layed down next to her and pulled her to him tightly. Fiona had her back to him as he wrapped his arms around her still trying to catch his breath.

"Are the babies ok?" He questioned out of breath while he gently touched her tummy.

"Yeah, I think they're asleep" she chuckled

"Good... they didn't need to be awake for that" he smirked


	34. Clare cooking dinner

Note: ok guys, i have to give you a bit of an explanation why i went m.i.a. for almost two weeks. I'm kind of going through a hard time right now. NOTHING is going right for me at the moment but i'm pushing through. I really apologize for not posting this chapter sooner but i didnt have any internet access or even my laptop with me until now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I love you all for sticking through the crap just to read my story.

* * *

><p>It was six months in to Fiona's pregnancy and her belly was huge. She was sitting on a stool in the kitchen with her back to Adam who had his stool right up against hers. He had Fiona in between his legs and she was leaning back on to him with the back of her head resting on his shoulder. Adam had his arms wrapped around her and his hands placed on her huge belly caressing it softly.<br>Clare was at the stove seasoning the gravy for the meatloaf she was making for them.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Adam asked again. He had been offering to help Clare cook all night.

"No, I told you I want to cook for you. Which means you sit and relax. I know you have to be worn out from taking care of Fiona." She replied

"Yeah I am" he chuckled. It was true, any little thing Fiona needed he immediately took care of. No matter what time of day whether it be a craving or a much needed massage Adam helped every way he could.

"She's fed, changed and asleep" Eli stated as he walked in to the kitchen. Amber was being a little fussy until she saw Adam. He played with her until she was worn out. Then Eli took over and got her to go to sleep.

"Clare please tell me the food's almost done" Fiona complained.

"Almost... just a few more minutes. Are you going to eat right here at the counter since you seem to be pretty comfortable?"

"Yeah, I don't want to move" she answered

"You should feel Devin kicking up a storm over here. He knows there's food." Adam chuckled

"How can you tell it's Devin?" Eli asked

"Because Kaylynn's kicks are lighter. He has more power." Adam answered.

"Kaylynn?... you finally picked a girls name?" Clare questioned

"Kaylynn Coyne-Torres. What do you guys think?" Fiona asked

"I think its perfect." Eli replied.

"Kaylynn and Devin. Adorable" Clare smiled.

"Is he still kicking?" Eli questioned.

"Yes. I wish he would stop." Fiona complained.

"Can I feel him kicking?" He asked

"Sure. Give me your hand" she said. Eli quickly put his hand out and Fiona put it on her belly where Devin was kicking.  
>"Wow he does kick hard. Amber never kicked this hard"<p>

"Also, he has his mothers persistance. He's going to keep kicking until he gets what he wants." Adam said with a grin.

"The food is almost done." Clare chuckled.

Within minutes Clare had Fiona's plate in front of her and she was devouring the meatloaf. Clare watched reminiscing on when she used to do the same.  
>Adam had grown used to eating with one hand and having his other on Fiona's belly as they ate.<p>

"Does his hand really calm the babies down like he says?" Eli questioned.

"Believe me his touch does. When he's not around Kaylynn acts up." Fiona answered.

"How does she act up?" Clare chuckled.

"Well Devin usually stays towards the front and Kaylynn towards my back. When you look at the ultrasound pics you see it clearly that he's always up front. I'm not sure if she can sense when he's not closeby but she kicks my back. She's never done it when he's around."

"Amber kicked me in the back once. It was so painful."

"Oh I remember that... we were shopping for a crib and Clare was hungry but I couldn't decide which crib to buy. When.. bam! Amber decided that was it and threw her first fit. The look on Clare's face when it happened... I had never seen Clare in so much pain." Eli explained then grabbed Clare's hand.

"Imagine if she would've done that everytime Eli left the house." Fiona stated

"Wow! So Adam can never leave for long?" Eli asked

"Just work then home." Adam answered.

"There's no need for him to work. He invested some money with my dad and that investment earned them both quite a bit of money so there's no need for him to work." Fiona complained.

"Fi, what am I going to do at home all day?"

"Take care of me!" She exclaimed which caused Adam to chuckle.

"You do require a lot of attention." He smirked

-mmmmm-

Adam had convinced Eli and Clare to spent the night since he wanted to get a bunch of people over for a barbeque in the back yard the next day. It was easier if they were already there to help with preparing food and running errands since he didn't want to leave Fiona alone.  
>The first to arrive was Drew. The moment Adam called him for a barbeque he picked up some meats and marinated them in the fridge. When walking in to Adam's backyard the first person he saw was Fiona who was sitting in a cushioned lawn chair under an umbrella sipping a lemonade.<p>

"Where do you want these sis?" He asked holding up the tray of meats.

"You can put them right on the table. I'm sure Adam will rearrange everything when he gets back from the store anyway."

Drew walked over to Fiona and touched her belly. "Hey there kids, uncle Drew here. And I brought goodies." He chuckled then handed Fiona a candy bar.  
>Fiona's face lit up as she quickly grabbed it and opened it.<p>

"So you're going to be that kind of uncle?" She smirked

"Someone has to give the kids cavities. I might as well be the bad influence."

"Sticking to what you know?"

"What are you insinuating?" He joked  
>And they both laughed.<br>Minutes later Adam walked in with Clare. He was carrying Amber in one arm and a case of soda in the other. Amber's laugh could be heard from far, her high pitched squeels were contagious and Adam and Clare were laughing with her.

"Fiona I think you have competition. Amber refuses to let Adam go." Clare joked and motioned over to Amber in Adam's arms. Her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck.

"She just loves me... right Amber?" He asked.  
>Amber replied with a squeel that led in to a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." Adam joked.<p>

"Everytime I try to grab her she cries." Clare stated

"I have to get used to doing everything with a kid in my arms anyway, might as well start now." Adam chuckled.

"Come with auntie Fi." Fiona said as she tried to pull Amber away from him and immediately Amber began to cry loudly. Fiona quickly handed her back to Adam.

"Why do I get the feeling that Kaylynn will be the same way?"

"Because that's my little girl." Adam smiled answering her question. "Is she giving you trouble?" He asked putting his hand near her back where Kaylynn usually kicks.

"No, they're both asleep." Fiona answered rubbing her belly. "Oh, by the way Drew plans to give our kids cavities." Fiona laughed.

"I guess he's paying the dentists bill too." Adam laughed in return.


	35. Just an update

Hey everyone! Finally i'm back online... only took about a month! So i've been through some things. Been a little busy but i had to let you all know that i haven't stopped writing therefore there will be a chapter up soon. I'm still putting the finishing touches on this next chapter but it will be very soon. Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read my story.  
>And for those of you who have sent me private messages i apologize but i wasn't able to reply through my phone. I appreciate all the love and support from you guys. Thanks!<p> 


	36. Football at the barbeque

Note: And I'm back! So i kind of threw together this chapter but i do like how it came out. Now i'm currently working on the prequel to these two stories which is where Adam and Fiona meet. Hopefully you guys will read that one too. Hope i haven't kept you all waiting for too long. Honestly i had writers block for quite a while. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fiona had barely moved out of her lawn chair during the barbeque. The few times she did get up for anything she had help. Of course Adam was there for any little thing she needed.<p>

"Is everyone ready to play some football?" Adam yelled out. All the guys then gathered in the yard waiting to pick teams.

"Boys and their sports." Clare complained.

"You can say that again. This is the most organized thing they've done all day." Fiona complained and turned away from the group facing the table. She was just about to grab another plate when she was suddenly hit in the lower back with the football... hard.  
>Adam screamed out "Fiona!" And ran over to her. She was leaning over the table with both hands down on to it with her eyes squeezed shut in obvious pain. Adam put his hand lightly on her lower back<br>"Are you ok?" He asked

Fiona groaned out in pain trying to answer but couldn't form words.  
>"Let's go. I'm taking you to the hospital." Adam stated as he grabbed her hand expecting to lead her to the car. When she didn't budge he turned back to face her and quickly realized there was no way Fiona was going to be walking on her own. Adam instantly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his truck. He gently placed her inside and adjusted her seatbelt. Clare ran out to the car with Fiona's purse and Adam's wallet.<p>

"I made sure the insurance paperwork is in her purse. Now go! I'll take care of things here." Clare said  
>Adam instantly sped off to the hospital.<br>They made it to the hospital in a flash. It was amazing how Adam managed to manuever the hummer through traffic with it being one of the biggest cars on the road.  
>Once at the hospital he scooped her up again in his arms and carried her in<br>"Can I get some help please?" He shouted  
>In an instant Fiona was on a hospital bed being examined by a doctor while Adam watched nervously.<p>

"She's six months pregnant with our twins... and our daughter's usually towards her back where she got hit. Can you make sure our baby's ok?" Adam asked speaking quickly. His voice was filled with fear.

"We'll do an ultrasound. However it looks like her back took the most of it. The baby should be fine. If she would've gotten hit in the stomach then i'd be worried about the babies." The doctor answered

Adam grabbed Fiona's hand and held it tight. She looked up at him with teary eyes. He was trying to be strong for her but it was becoming very difficult with her looking at him that way. Within a few moments the doctor returned and wheeled the bed over to another room where the ultrasound equiptment was set up. The doctor handed Adam a pair of scrubs so that Fiona could put them on and lift her dress for the ultrasound. Adam quickly helped her put them on and the doctor rubbed the gel on to her belly and put the machine to her while looking at the monitor.

"Well, first off the two heartbeats are strong... however, one of your twins is covering up the other so I can't see the one closer to the back."

Adam stared at the monitor noticing how clearly Devin was covering up Kaylynn. Adam leaned down and touched the side of Fiona's belly and began to whisper close to it.  
>"Devin I know you're only trying to protect your sister right now but I need you to move over so I can see her"<p>

The doctor looked at Adam with a smile, he didn't think it would work but obviously Adam did. After waiting for what seemed to be an eternity for Adam they finally saw Devin change position and move so Kaylynn was clearly visible. It looked like she was sucking her thumb which made both Fiona and Adam smile.

"Good news, your babies are both perfectly healthy and fine from the hit. Mommy took the worst of it. I'll get your paperwork so you two can go home and rest." The doctor stated then walked out of the room.

"I'm so relieved." Fiona said

"It's so good to finally hear your voice." Adam replied

"My back really hurts. I'll have a bruise for sure."

"I'm going to hurt Drew"

"That's who threw the ball? Wasn't he a quarterback? Shouldn't he know how to properly throw a ball?"

Adam grabbed Fiona's hand "calm down please. I'll take care of him. I'm going to call my mother. "

Fiona smirked. "That would take care of him."

-mmm-

Later on that night Adam had Fiona sitting up on the bed between his legs. Adam was lightly massaging her shoulders while they watched tv.

"That spot right there." she said as Adam massaged right in between her shoulder blades.

"This spot is super tight. It's a very random spot to have a muscle ache."

"Its not that random Adam. My breasts are huge right now, and my back is supporting the extra weight."

Adam smirked "well i'd help and walk around behind you supporting them myself but I don't think you would like that very much."

"What would my dad say?" She laughed.

"Ok, you killed my joke." He laughed in return.  
>Adam rubbed lower on her back until he reached the spot where she got hit and she moved away from his touch.<p>

"I'm sorry, its too soon to touch there. I know you'll have a bruise tomorrow."

"Its ok, my back feels better now." Fiona replied and leaned back on to Adam's bare chest. They laid there watching tv as he rubbed his hands softly on to her big belly. Devin would kick when Adam would rub near Fiona's navel.

Adam laughed "its like he has a ticklish spot. This is hilarious."  
>He kept tickling the spot causing Devin to continue to kick.<br>"Enough, that starts to hurt after a while." Fiona laughed.

"Sorry, I was getting a kick out of that."

"I can tell."

"I love you." Adam stated

"I love you too." Fiona smiled then quickly fell asleep against Adam's chest. Luckily he was pretty comfortable and kept his arms around her as he also dozed off.


	37. Birth of the mini prince and princess

If you are taking the time to read this I thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. To everyone who has patiently (and I mean patiently. About a year) waited for the next chapter of this story you have no idea what it means to me that you are still taking the time to read my stuff. Biggest thanks of all go out to Reesa for not only reminding me to update but also for helping me update. This means the world to me. Happy reading!

The last few months had been tiring. Fiona looked as if she was about to burst. She was eight and a half months pregnant and needed help with almost everything she did. Of course Adam didn't complain and helped every way he could from tying her shoes to helping her shower. Sometimes Fiona would catch him watching her with love in his eyes. He loved every moment of seeing her pregnant. It's something he never thought could happen and thanked his lucky stars every night for her and their babies.  
>It was the middle of September and it was HOT. Fiona and Adam were in bed sleeping with the balcony doors wide open. There wasn't much of a breeze but it was enough to let them sleep. At about three a.m. Adam awoke to Fiona breathing hard and holding her belly. He turned over and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke" she replied

He looked down at her legs to see them soaked, as well as the bed.

"Let's go" he stated as he jumped up and put shorts and a t shirt on. Then helped Fiona put on a summer dress. He then quickly grabbed her bag they had packed for the hospital trip and helped her get down the stairs. Once he helped her into the car he ran around to the drivers side and jumped in. In moments they arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. Nurses surrounded Fiona and had her in a hospital gown in what seemed like an instant. Adam was given scrubs and told to change. He put them on over his clothes so that he wouldn't have to leave her side. Fiona screamed in pain from the contractions. One after another after another. Hour after hour after hour. Time passed and Fiona wasn't dilating enough for the babies to come out.

Fiona finally had had enough "Tell the doctor to do a c-section. I can't handle this anymore" she said through gritted teeth.  
>It had been a full twenty four hours of contractions and she was spent.<p>

"I think that's his call. If he thought that was an option he would've said something by now" Adam said. Hopeful that she wouldn't get upset with him for saying it.

"Adam... Go tell him now" she demanded

And off he went looking for the doctor without another word. The doctor was standing at the nurses station reading a chart. As Adam got closer he noticed it was Fiona's.

"Hey doc..." The doctor turned around and saw Adams anxiety all over his face and cut him off before he could say anything.

"We are prepping the room for a c-section. We have waited long enough and I'm not too sure how much of this your wife could take." He said as they walked back toward the room "all I need from you is to keep her calm"

"I can try" he answered as they walked into the room and Fiona was right in the middle of a contraction when the doctor noticed Fiona had finally fully dilated and they could easily see the top of a head. The doctor quickly setup and told Fiona to push. Adam watched as Devin slid right out and into the doctors waiting hands. He was handed off to a nurse who hurried to clean him off and clear his airway. Devin immediately began to cry loudly.

"Adam check him. Make sure he's ok" she begged

"I will once Kaylynn is out too."

"Fiona, I need you to concentrate. I need you to push" the doctor firmly stated as another contraction hit Fiona. Adam continued to hold Fiona's hand tightly as she pushed and pushed.  
>Ten minutes later Kaylynn finally decided to come out and she came out screaming louder than Devin. Fiona finally was able to relax. She laid back onto the bed and let out a huge sigh of relief as a nurse began attending to her and stitching her up. Adam was instantly at the side of the nurse who was cleaning up Kaylynn. He counted their fingers and toes, making sure they were perfect. The nurse wrapped them both in blankets and he finally got a look at their faces. The two of them were the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. Kaylynn was placed in his arms first and Devin was handed to Fiona. Adam looked over in Fiona's direction and couldn't even manage to choke out words. Fiona also began to tear up a bit. Both of the babies had stopped crying and were just looking around, taking in the sights. About an hour later, after having enough time to get used to the babies in their arms they decided to call their parents. Adam went first. Two rings into the call Audra picked up<p>

"Adam it's six in the morning. Why are you calling this early"

"I thought you might want to come meet your grand kids" he replied. The smile on his face evident even though she couldn't see him.


	38. Moms arrive

Again everyone I thank you for continuing to read this story.

* * *

><p>After hanging up the phone he looked over at Fiona who was looking down at Devin with love written all over her face. Adam looked down at Kaylynn's face and met her eyes. She had eyes similar to his. Big and blue. He smiled to himself as he thought<br>'Oh man am I in trouble' he knew she was going to have him wrapped around her little finger. There was no question he was going to spoil her and Devin rotten.

"Do you want to trade?" Fiona asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" he replied as he walked over and put Kaylynn in her free arm then grabbed Devin.

"Hey there. I'm your daddy. Try to take it easy on me ok? This is my first time and I have no idea what I'm doing. But I promise to do my best ok?" Adam smiled and shook Devin's tiny fist as if he was sealing the deal with a handshake.  
>Fiona chuckled as she watched. Completely enamored with her new family.<p>

Mmmmmmmmm

"Let me see them!" Laura Coyne said loudly as she walked in with Audra. Laura had made sure to stay in Toronto once Fiona hit eight months in her pregnancy. Since Laura had given birth to twins before she had warned Fiona that she might go into labor within the eighth month. Or possibly even earlier.

"Here you go" Adam smiled as he handed Devin over to her carefully. Audra beamed as she sped past Adam to Fiona's side and was handed Kaylynn. Kaylynn instantly began to fuss since she was warm and comfortable in Fiona's arms. Adam chuckled and watched his mom begin to gently rock her.  
>"It's ok sweetheart. Grandma is here. "<p>

"I feel such relief right now" Fiona stated.

"Once they're out it's like the world was lifted off of your shoulders... Or should I say belly?" Laura laughed as she rocked Devin to sleep.  
>"They are so precious" she continued.<p>

"I can't believe how small they are considering all of the hell they put us through" Adam said

"Us?" Fiona questioned

"Ok mostly you. But you know I stayed up with you so you can't take all the credit"

"I wouldn't call it taking the credit" she laughed

Adam quickly changed topics "you know they're sending us home later today. Could you two stick around and help me get Fiona and the kids home?"

"Of course!" They replied in unison.

"Are you going to have people visit once you get home?" Laura asked

"I kind of just want to rest for the night. I'm really tired" Fiona answered

"I was asking so I could figure out how much food to order."

"I'm not really hungry but I'm sure Adam could eat"

"My princess knows me well" he smiled.

"Are we the only ones who know the twins were born?" Audra questioned

"Yeah we haven't called anyone else. I was in labor for twenty four hours. I wasn't in the mood to make any more calls and have this place filled up."

"Funny how the first one is usually the hardest to push out then the rest fly out" Audra laughed.

"Kaylynn was just as hard to push out as Devin" Fiona frowned.

Adam gently placed his hand over Fiona's and began to rub his thumb over her palm to comfort her.

"You were amazing. I don't know how you did that."

"Thank you my handsome prince" Fiona replied with the biggest smile on her face.

Mmmmmmm

Getting home was a lot more work than the happy couple expected. Between helping Fiona into the car and adjusting then readjusting each car seat Adam was drained. Once they arrived Fiona and Adam crashed onto the couch as Laura and Audra fed the babies and got them to sleep.

"Do you remember your first night home?" Laura asked as she stood near the dishwasher after loading it.

Audra smiled as she cleaned the counter with paper towels "Like it was just yesterday. Drew was so fussy. He didn't want anyone else but me. Then I realized he just wanted to be against breasts. I shouldn't be surprised at how he turned out"

Both of them began to laugh loudly. Laura now curious about Adams personality when he was younger she decided to ask.

"And how was Adam as a baby?" She asked. Careful not to use the wrong term when phrasing the question.

"Adam was the most gentle and quiet baby you could ever imagine. He never gave me trouble... I gave him trouble." Audra stated as she turned her head and paused. After a moment she began to speak again "I wish I would've just accepted him from the beginning. I couldn't let go of Gracie and it strained our relationship. It took many years to get where we are now."

Laura nodded softly then replied in a calm and soothing voice "put the past behind you. Look at the gorgeous man you raised. You should take pride in who he's become"


End file.
